KyūketsukiSasuke
by Lilian-roxan18
Summary: Sasuke fue enviado a un colegio de chicos para poder llevar una vida humana normal, tiene que compartir su habitación con un aparentemente normal chico, pero… -Yo no soy humano.¿por que demonios me obligan a comportarme como uno? SasuNaru. (TERMINADO)
1. El colegio humano lo odio

****

** Quiero aclarar que esta es una "ADAPTACION" de un ánime original llamado: "KARIN" adaptado con los personajes de Naruto. Si no te gusta las adaptaciones. Por favor, no sigas leyendo. Es del capítulo 18 de "Karin". Aunque no es exactamente igual tiene el mismo hilo. Y las conversaciones bastante iguales. **

**"Kyūketsuki-Sasuke"**

**Sumari: **

**"Sasuke fue enviado a un colegio de chicos para poder llevar una vida humana normal, tiene que compartir su habitación con un aparentemente normal chico, pero… -Yo no soy humano.¿por que demonios me obligan a comportarme como uno?"**

**Advertencia:** Esta historia **es shonen ai, **es decir** relación chico-chico** si **no te gusta** y no vas a hacer ningun crítica constructiva pues **no lo leas. Estás advertido!!. SasuNaru"**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Hay quienes se preguntarán…** ¿Por qué saco esta otra historia si no he terminado las otras que tengo que resultan ser un montón?** Pues la respuesta es fácil**:** Simplemente si no saco esta idea que tengo metida en mi cabeza pues no me inspiro para seguir escribiendo en las demás y simplemente no podré continuar escribiendo y parece que me bloqueo con las otras ideas. (Si, soy rara) pero decidí sacarla por mi bien y el de mi cerebro. Y lo hice sobretodo por que esta **no va a ser una historia larga...** y antes de sacarla me asegure de por lo menos hacer **cinco capis **que serán un poquito más largo que este primero… jejeje, es decir es la historia más corta que he escrito hasta ahora. Así que no se preocupen. Voy a sacar los capis **una vez por semana.** Siempre que les guste claro está. xD aunque de todas forma voy a sacarlo ya que ya está casi terminado. Y es solo una adaptación. Solo con unas escenas extras inspiración mía de lo que quería que pasara. jejeje.

**Capítulo I. El colegio Humano… Lo odio. **

_La luz de la luna bañaba el lugar, alumbrando las figuras que podían divisarse todas de distintos tamaños, eran cuatro en total los que admiraban la imagen de la prominente casa que se alzaba frente a ellos. Parecían esperar algo o a alguien. _

_-Coloca una expresión más simpática Sasuke – pidió el joven que parecía ser el mayor entre ellos. Llevaba una capa color negra que al parecer le cubría del frío de la noche dándole un toque misterioso. Se parecía mucho al chico al cual se había dirigido – dicen que la primera impresión ante un humano es muy importante…_

_El susodicho le miró con enojo antes de volver su rostro a un lado luciendo claramente furioso. _

_-¿Crees que me importa lo que estos inútiles humanos piensen sobre mí? – fue la escueta respuesta del chico – Ni siquiera encuentro utilidad de esto de estarme encerrando en un colegio. _

_-Ototo eres un amargado para tu edad… _

_-I-Itachi-onisan – llamó una vocecita baja. El mayor se fijó en la niña que lucía unos ojos grandes esmeraldas mirándole con tristeza – n-no digas "amargado" a Sasuke-onisan – sus ojos lucieron brillantes – ¡Yo-yo tampoco quiero que Sasuke-onisan s-se vaya! – apretó con fuerza los puños cerrándoles sobre el pantalón del menor de sus hermanos como por un vano intento para evitar que se fuera y este aligeró un poco su expresión furiosa para fijarle con tristeza en la niña. _

_-Sakura – el que se agachó fue Itachi para poder quedar casi a la altura de la niña y poder secar sus lágrimas con sus manos – Sasuke podrá irnos a visitar dentro de unos meses para navidad. Ya verás como se pasan volando, además que promete escribirte todas las semanas… _

_Sasuke hizo una mueca de protesta pero al ver la expresión de esperanza que mostraba esa carita de seis años de su hermana menor cuando levantó su mirada a él, no tuvo valor para desmentirle así que tan solo se limitó a asentir. La niña sonrió abiertamente. _

_-Ya se acerca el amanecer. Lo siento ototo pero ya sabes que no me gusta la luz del día – dijo Itachi sin dejar su sonrisa y luego se dirigió a sus "hermanas" menores – es hora de despedirse de su hermano mayor _

_Ante estas palabras Sakura no dudó en abrazarse a su hermano en un gesto afectuoso, muy afectuoso para el gusto del muchacho pero que aún así no protestó ante el abrazo _

_-¿Y no te vas a despedir Hinata? – preguntó dirigiéndose a la más pequeña que se encontraba tras de Sakura y que había visto la escena todo aquel tiempo en silencio. La niña de ojos blancos tan solo bajó su mirada hacia sus manitas pálidas que se cerraban en su vestido negro. _

_Sasuke se acercó a ella con un gesto de amabilidad y acarició un poco aquella carita apenas que rozándole con sus dedos. _

_-Todo irá bien. Ya verás como en nada estoy de vuelta en casa – dijo en un susurro para que solo aquella niña escuchara. No habló, tan solo asintió. Y al contrario de su hermana mayor Sakura, Hinata no tenía ni una sola lágrima asomando en sus perlados ojos. Y es que… por más extraño que pareciese, Hinata, en sus cuatro años de vida, nunca hubo llorado. _

_-Nos vamos. – dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a Sasuke, había tomado de la mano a Sakura y se dirigió a donde estaba la menor y la tomó entre sus brazos para cargarle. Sasuke miró a su hermano – Ya sabes ototo has tu mejor esfuerzo y no te fugues – Sasuke le dirigió una última mirada de enojo antes de verlos desaparecer en una ráfaga envuelta por murciélagos. _

_Ya se fueron. En nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a quién parecía ser el orientador, o algún vigilante del lugar, que se sorprendió al verlo. _

_-¿Quién eres tu? – abriendo sus ojos impresionado. _

_Los ojos negros del chico se fijaron como flechas en él mientras sus manos permanecían dentro de su pantalón con una expresión de indiferencia en su rostro. _

_-Sasuke Uchiha – respondió con fastidio – y vengo a incorporarme como estudiante. _

_Ante sus palabras el hombre vio la libreta que llevaba con él y se quedó impresionado al notar que…_

_-Cierto. Pase… - y le hizo espacio para que entrara al lugar, más sin embargo sacó su cabeza afuera para ver si venía alguien más con él - ¿Y su representante? – preguntó al percatarse que venía solo – ¿vino solo a estas horas? _

_-MI familia tuvo que irse…- contestó sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras, pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al decir lo último - digamos que… no les agrada mucho el amanecer_.

De eso ya había sido 14 meses y estaba en su segundo año más en ese maldito colegio que detestaba con todo su alma. Odiaba cada segundo que debía pasar allí dentro. Odiaba a los estúpidos humanos con los que estaba obligado a convivir día tras día. Se Odiaba así mismo por no llegar aún a la madurez y ya de una vez por todas poder largarse de aquel infierno. Odiaba a su madre por que había apoyado a su estúpido hermano en su estúpida idea de "conocer" el habita de los humanos. Pero sobre todo… Odiaba a su estúpido hermano **ITACHI **por haberlo incluido en un colegio de humanos, y no solo de "humanos" si no de HUMANOS HOMBRES. Si hubieran habido chicas en aquel lugar hubiera sido algo más soportable su estadía, pero el solo ver a los incompetentes HUMANOS HOMBRES día tras día tras día le estaba sacando de sus casillas, sobre todo a quién era su compañero de habitación, simplemente no podía soportar a ese rubio escandaloso con cara de niña y no veía la hora para largarse de allí.

"¿Por qué me obligan a venir a un colegio humano si yo NO SOY uno de ellos?, yo solo los necesitaré para comer, ¿Para que quiero saber las tradiciones humanas, o su comportamiento, o como marcha su política o su economía? ¿Para que demonios me sirve conocer los antepasados humanos si ni siquiera forman parte de los míos? ¿Para que tratarles con respeto si piensan que YO SOY un mito? ¿Si me usan de burla en tiempos de halloween y en sus representaciones de obras siempre terminan asesinando al que hace la representación de mi raza?... SI, YO SOY un vampiro, un ser de la noche que adsorbe la sangre de los humanos para saciar su hambre y poder subsistir y también sé que si se enteran de quién soy yo, intentarán matarme a como de lugar así que… ¿Para que preocuparme por conocer de ellos y convivir? Una vez que mi sed de sangre se haga presente tan solo se convertirán en mi alimento… sobre todo tú…" se relamió sus labios "**Naruto**"

FIN CAPÍTULO 1.

CONTINUARÁ….

Bueno... el capi se puede ver más o menos como una introducción a la historia. Espero que les haya gustado sacaré el segundo capi el viernes y se llamará:

_**"Mi compañero de habitación... lo odio"**_


	2. Mi compañero de habitación lo odio

**La autora: Hola queridas lectoras!! gracias por su apoyo, no sabía que este fic iba a tener tan buena acogida. Aquí está el capi dos. espero que sea de su agrado. Ya he terminado el fic! así que... definitivamente no hay problema en actualizar cada viernes. ¿Que por que no actualizo todo de una buena vez?, por que entonces ya no habrá más emoción con respecto a la historia... y me gusta dejar con incógnitas. ahora si, los dejo continuar leyendo. **

**PD: este es el capi más largo de la historia (De esta historia) jejeje. Así que ojala y lo disfruten!!**

**NOTA: Que no les confundan las fechas... xD jejeje.**

**Notas: **

**_"SasunaruSasunaruSasunaru" _Pensamiento de Sasuke al comienzo del capi.**

_SasunaruSasunaruSasunaru:_ **Pensamientos de Sasuke a lo largo de la historia.**

**_SasunaruSasunaruSasunaru:_** **Recuerdos de Sasuke**

**_"¿Qué cuando me empecé a sentir atraído por él?, no tengo idea, y eso es algo que me hace odiarlo más. Y es que… no me atrae de forma sexual… de eso estoy seguro, Yo, Sasuke Uchiha ¿sentirme atraído por un hombre?. Tan solo… lo único que en verdad quisiera…es darle una probada… poder morder ese moreno cuello. Eso es lo único que surca mis sueños… pero… estoy seguro que no me gusta de ninguna otra forma… lo odio"_**

**CAPÍTULO II. Mi compañero de habitación… lo odio.**

Se encontraba viendo aburrido como el profesor de literatura comenzaba a escribir en el pizarrón. Mientras que hacía su pasatiempo preferido. "Maldecir mentalmente al imbécil de su hermano"

Se suponía que era un vampiro… un vampiro sediento de sangre y el terror de los humanos, pero allí estaba encerrado en un colegio humano donde estaban todos los más despreciables humanos que hubiera visto en su vida (todos unos estúpidos ricachones que se creían lo mejor del mundo y que el mundo alababa cada paso que daban) y soportarlo desde hace 12 meses había sido una total pesadilla. Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos partió de forma "accidental" el lápiz de su mano y agradeció a todos los cielos (Cosa que era extraño tratándose de un vampiro) por que hubiera sonado la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases. No dudó ni un segundo para tomar su mochila y meter sus cosas.

Miró de soslayo el puesto a su lado que lucía vacío y se puso de pie.

-¡¡Eh Uchiha!! – le llamaron alguno de sus compañeros al ver que este se alejaba - ¿¡Le das un saludo de nuestra parte a la hermosa "señorita" que es tu "compañera" de habitación?!

El pelinegro se detuvo de pronto al escuchar las palabras que le dirigían. Y volvió su rostro para notar la expresión que tenían sus compañeros. Unas miradas libidinosas se les hacían presentes, y una vena de enojo se asomó en su frente.

-¡¡Es muy linda!! ¡Dile que esperamos que para mañana pueda venir a clases!

-¡¡A mi también me hizo falta!! – dijo el otro con unos ojos con forma de corazones.

Ambos chicos que sonreían atontados sacaron pañuelos y comenzaron a agitarlos elegantemente en el aire para despedirse:

-¡¡Que tengas un buen día!! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Otra vena se asomó en la frente del chico pelinegro.

-Jodans - murmuró el Uchiha continuando su camino ante la mirada ofendida de sus compañeros.

-Oh… Uchiha… ¿Qué quieres que hagamos si envidiamos tu suerte?

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de salir del salón. Lo peor de ese colegio… era que muchos de esos chicos, eran… "raros" y tenían unos gustos "anormales" hasta para un vampiro.

Pero debía esperar… ya faltaba poco para poder largarse.

Metió la llave de su habitación en la cerradura y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una imagen que no esperaba encontrar.

Una persona estaba en la habitación, se podía ver a la perfección que se encontraba desvistiendo ya que los pantalones ya cían a un lado en el suelo y tenía sus manos puestas en los botones de su camisa que parecía más una bata ya que le llegaba justo por debajo de sus glúteos. Su cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado como si se acabara de despertar, el rostro moreno mostraba algo de sorpresa al igual que sus ojos azules brillantes. Y las facciones femeninas del rostro de la persona se hacían más inocentes ante esa expresión de aturdimiento y si a esto le sumamos la luz rojiza del atardecer que se coleaba por la gran ventana bañando por completo aquel cuerpo moreno era una imagen digna de admirar capaz de hacer caer de hemorragia nasal a cualquiera.

-Kiiiiiiiaaaaaaa – el grito de sorpresa que dio hizo salir al Uchiha de su ensimismamiento y fue como una invitación para entrar en aquella habitación - ¿Por qué no avisas antes de abrir la puerta eh?! – preguntó la voz masculina del chico rubio que trataba de cubrirse lo más que podía con la camisa con el objetivo de cubrir todo aquello que pudiera verse de más.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo normal y acercándose al chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos el rubio retrocedía los mismos pasos.

-¿Qué clase de reacción es esa dobe? – preguntó de forma burlona – es normal que nos cambiemos frente a los demás. No hay problema si todos somos hombres - sonrió malignamente mientras se volvía un poco y le miraba de reojo – Son por estas reacciones que te dicen "chica"

La cara del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de disgusto antes de protestar:

-¡¡NO SOY UNA CHICA DATTEBAYO!! – dijo casi a gritos totalmente indignado y luego susurró bajo – y… tengo estas reacciones por que… no me gusta desvestirme frente a otros… - volvió su rostro avergonzado con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Sasuke dirigió entonces toda su atención en él interesado en lo que tuviera que decir – es solo que… no me gusta como me miran esos sádicos – sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y Sasuke por un momento se olvidó de cualquier cosa, pero supo que debía cambiar esa expresión de atontado que tenía.

-Usuratonkachi – murmuró mientras se daba vuelta. No se hizo esperar las protestas por parte del rubio.

-¡¡Qué NO SOY USURATONKACHI DATTEBAYO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI!! – gritó furioso.

-Si, si… - fue la respuesta cansada del chico de cabellos negros mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

-¡¡ERES UN INCENSIBLE BAKA!! - gritó enojado alzando su puño, tomó el paño que estaba en su cama y Sasuke se dio vuelta para no verle.

Escuchó los pasos perderse hasta el baño privado que tenían en aquella habitación. Sasuke ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Todos en este colegio son unos… - pero el Uchiha no terminó la frase, había apretado uno de sus puños en señal de enojo pero al momento entrecerró sus ojos pensando en Naruto.

El rubio ya se veía mucho mejor que esa mañana, si más no recordaba antes de irse a clases el chico presentaba fiebre. Pero tan solo le dijo que lo dejara solo, que se fuera a clases y que él estaría bien.

Cerró sus ojos. Ese dobe no hacía más que traerle problemas. Toda aquella mañana había estado preocupado por su salud. Y por eso se había procurado en volver pronto a su habitación. Casi siempre se la pasaban discutiendo por cosas que eran totalmente comunes y no podían durar ni un minuto en el mismo espacio sin empezar a discutir. Recordaba como el dobe había llegado a su vida… en ese maldit& 3 de enero en el que SU mundo se había puesto de cabeza, por supuesto que hablaba de SU mundo de vampiro... obligándole a comportarse por completo humano, aún cuando no quería.

**_Una vez más volvía a aquel colegio y sus ganas de suicidarse y acabar de una vez por todas con esa tortura se hacían más fuerte al dar paso tras paso hacia su antiguo dormitorio que por segundo año consecutivo usaría y el cual sería su único medio de desahogo ante tanta convivencia humana. Aquel lugar libre de humanos en donde se pudiera comportar como le diera la gana, hacer lo que le diera la gana y decir las barbaridades contra quién le diera la gana sin la precaución de ser descubierto, estaba a unos cuantos pasos… solo debía llegar… metió la llave en la cerradura abrió la puerta y entró cuando… _**

**_¡¡PLOF!! ¡¡PLAF!! ¡¡PAM!!_**

**_-¿Pero que demonios…? – fue lo que logró decir cuando se encontró con que alguien más se estaba dentro de su habitación y que por accidente lo hubo golpeado con la puerta al abrirla causando que la caja que la persona llevaba en sus manos cayera junto con él al piso haciendo un gran desastre en este… una mata de revoltoso cabello rubio se hizo presente entre la ropa que le envolvía mostrando una cara de dolor y por unos segundos se quedó paralizado… _**

**_Esa… esa era… ¿Una chica?... las facciones finas de su rostro dejaban a la vista unas extrañas marcas a la altura de las mejillas que parecían como bigotes de gato, sus finos labios curvados en una mueca de dolor al igual que sus ojos cerrados…_**

**_-Ouch… - se quejó aquella "chica" mientras se sobaba la parte trasera… pero al momento abrió los ojos que lucían un impresionante tono azul que dejó al Uchiha sin aliento, y se fijaron extrañados en el pelinegro a su frente que aún no había soltado el pomo de la puerta y le veía con sorpresa- ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de por lo menos ayudarme a parar ttebayo?_**

**_Y al escuchar aquella voz totalmente masculina le hizo volver a la realidad y mirarle de forma desconfiada entrecerrando sus negros ojos. _**

**_Era un chico. Frunció el ceño ignorando olímpicamente la mano que extendía el rubio hasta él. _**

**_-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó con claro enojo. Pasó unos segundos antes de que el chico rubio cambiara su expresión de aturdimiento y le mirara con enojo. _**

**_-Un "lo siento" sería suficiente ttebayo – contesto poniéndose de pie por si mismo – voy a ser tu compañero de habitación por este año – extendió su mano al pelinegro forzando una sonrisa agradable, se veía a leguas que lo último que quería era estar en aquella habitación – me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. _**

**_Sasuke no dijo nada lucía un rostro incrédulo. _**

**_-¿Com-pañero de… habitación? – murmuró sin poder creérselo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero un compañero de habitación?_**

**_El recién llegado a "invadir" SU habitación parpadeó extrañado antes de contestar._**

**_-Mira yo no puse las reglas en este lugar, ni tampoco escogí ser tu compañero dattebayo, así que si quieres quejarte con alguien ve con el "coordinador" de dormitorios. _**

**_-No hace falta que lo digas – respondió de forma orgullosa – voy a ir a quejarme, no quiero tener a un dobe como tú en MI habitación. _**

**_A Naruto le apareció un tic en la ceja. _**

**_-Yo tampoco quiero tener a un estreñido como tú como compañero!! – fue la contestación haciendo que a Sasuke le brotara una vena en la sien. _**

**_-¡¡Espero que cuando regrese ya hayas salido de mi habitación!! – dijo perdiendo un poco el control._**

**_-¡¡Si pasa eso saldré con gusto de TU habitación!! – escuchó que decía enojado el chico desde adentro una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta. _**

**_Al darse cuenta de su alrededor se percató de que varios curiosos que de seguro habían escuchado el escándalo se habían asomado por el pasillo o bien desde las puertas de sus habitaciones y veían con curiosidad al Uchiha que les ignoró y prefirió ir a quejarse con cualquiera en el colegio hasta que sacaran de una vez por todas a ese idiota-rubio de su habitación. _**

**_¿Cómo había podido perder el control de aquella manera?, Era la primera vez que perdía el juicio y comenzaba a gritarse con otra persona, ni siquiera Itachi le crispaba los nervios de esa forma hasta un punto de hacerle gritar… ni siquiera se había peleado con esos humanos que convivían con él desde hace 8 meses y que le sacaban de sus casillas. Y él apenas le hubo dicho algo y ya había sentido su sangre arder. _**

**_Debía alejarse de él. Ese presentimiento de que le traería problemas… no se iba. _**

**_Pero por más que protestó, peleó, gritó y pataleó (en sentido figurado) no pudo hacer que cambiaran al rubio fastidioso de su habitación. Tenía que soportárselo, tendría que convivir con él en la misma habitación por aquel año escolar… y si el próximo le apetecía podría hacer cambio con alguien que quisiera. Pero por ahora… debía soportarlo… debía controlar esa constante agitación de su sangre cada vez que estaba con él. Debía… ignorarle. _**

Abrió sus ojos, dejando ver esas orbes negras que habían vuelto a la realidad una vez que escuchó que el chico salía del cuarto de baño y caminaba hasta su cama… había escuchado el sonido de la ducha a la perfección y el suave tarareo de la voz del rubio que al principio le estaban volviendo loco. Ya que siempre cuando se bañaba comenzaba a tararear alguna de sus canciones y él por ser un vampiro tenía esa sensibilidad en sus oídos de escuchar hasta el sonido de las ratas.

Se volvió para mirar al rubio que ya hacía de espaldas a él mientras pasaba el paño por su cuello y secaba su cabello que por el agua había quedado más largo, miró la morena y desnuda espalda mojada y siguió con sus ojos el recorrido de una gota que había ido desde la nuca hasta perderse en el pantalón que ya el chico se había colocado.

-Teme… - escuchó la voz de Naruto y supo en seguida que se dirigía a él, negó con su cabeza bruscamente tratando de quitarse la imagen de aquella dichosa gota de agua - ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿Qué me tumbaste al suelo?

Sasuke le miró con curiosidad. A caso había estado al igual que él recordando ese día?

-¿Por qué me trataste tan mal si ni siquiera nos conocíamos? – la pregunta le sacó de onda. Pero no lo demostró, desvió su mirada al notar que él se había dado vuelta y se sentó en la cama para poder verlo fijamente como esperando la respuesta.

Sasuke supo que no tendría escapatoria a la pregunta, aunque podría ignorarle como siempre pero aún así respondió:

-Me herviste la sangre dobe… - contestó sin mucha importancia – pude darme cuenta que eras tan alterante que al momento me molestaste.

Las palabras hicieron que Naruto bajara su mirada algo triste.

-Ya veo… - hubo tapado sus ojos con su fleco a este caer en su rostro. y por enésima vez, el Uchiha vio imposible apartar los ojos negros del chico. Y es que… si Naruto no hubiera estado sin camisa en ese momento demostrando que no tenía un pecho femenino Sasuke lo hubiese confundido con una mujer.

-Pero ya te puedo soportar – continuó haciendo que Naruto subiera su rostro y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad.

_No se por que diablos dije eso, pero en definitiva me molesta haberlo dicho_.

-Supongo – respondió bajo. Se quedaron en un silencio por varios segundos hasta que Naruto lo cortó - ¿Vas a ir a la cafetería teme?

-Ie – contestó firmemente dándose vuelta en su cama para no mirar más al rubio, sintiendo su sangre agitarse un poco.

-¿No quieres comer algo? - escuchó los pasos de Naruto caminando hasta su cama y apretó sus sábanas con fuerza... eso ya era demasiada tentanción.

_¿La comida ofreciéndose en bandeja de plata?_

-Ie - volvió a decir firme recurriendo de todo su autocontrol.

-Como quieras.

Escuchó como el chico terminaba de vestirse y salía de su habitación. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse lanzó un suspiro, hace dos semanas que no había salido por las noches a buscar una victima y pensó que eso ya estaba comenzando a afectarle. No podía dejar de imaginarse una y otra vez mordiendo y lamiendo ese moreno cuello de su compañero de habitación. Pero él… se suponía que él solo atacaba a lindas mujeres entre los 16 y 28 años, y Naruto… aunque luciera como chica, no era una.

**Su respiración estaba agitada. Como pocas veces lo había estado, y la necesidad de probar aquella sangre que, imagina, iba a ser magnífica le estaba volviendo loco… se abalanzó sobre el chico sintiendo como se agitaba bajo suyo, se acercó lo suficiente a su cuello para poder clavar sus colmillos… solo un poco más... en unos segundos… podría...**

**-Sasuke.**

**Se detuvo.**

Abrió sus ojos ante una habitación oscura. Ya era de noche, y se encontraba bastante agitado, miró a un lado de su cama y se sorprendió al notar una bandeja con comida… miró a la cama de Naruto y vio la silueta de su compañero que al parecer dormía plácidamente, de seguro fue él quien le llevó la cena, aunque no le apetecía nada esa bandeja con comida... ¿Qué mejor cena que el propio Naruto?

Negó con la cabeza bruscamente. Se estaba descontrolando por la falta de sangre en su organismo.

-Usuratonkachi…

Se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con una capa, una que le había regalado su hermano y se dispuso a ir hasta la ventana. Debía salir a alimentarse… debía ir a probar sangre humana, debía saciar sus ansias o estaba seguro que no podría aguantarse más ante Naruto.

Miró por última vez la silueta de Naruto mientras escuchaba su respiración variante y supo que no estaba durmiendo. Sonrió. Al Dobe a veces le costaba quedarse dormido, y escuchaba cuando él salía furtivo por las noches, más sin embargo nunca le hubo preguntado que era lo que hacía fuera del colegio. Sonrió. Naruto… era extraño. Corría la ventana de su habitación y saltó al barandal haciendo algo que ya había hecho unas cien veces… agitando con el acto su capa haciendo que este fuera el único sonido ante tanto silencio… y luego saltando a la rama frente a su habitación. Se dispuso a salir a la noche.

No sabía por que razón morder al chico era algo que le estaba enloqueciendo y que ya formaba parte de sus más anhelados sueños... lo que si sabía era que eso le estaba molestando... en definitiva, el rubio era exasperante.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**FIN CAPÍTULO II.**

**Arigato a todos los que leen!! y muchisimas gracias a los que comentan!! **

**Ah... y otra cosa!!... **

**Bueno... besos!! Y... si me quieren recomendar una buena historia Sasunaru. Pues seria muy feliz!!**

**El capi 3 lo saco el viernes. Besos! sayo!**


	3. El centro de estudiantes lo odio

**Lili: hola!! ¿como están queridas lectoras? espero que bien... como se los prometí elcapítulo III hoy viernes... espero que sea de su agrado. Aunque van advertidos... el segundo fue el único capi largo (como ya les dije) y este es bastante corto comparado con el otro. Explicaciones al final... un beso!! gracias a todos los que leen y que además me dejan comentarios diciéndome que esperan la actualización de la historia! me alegra mucho que les guste!**

_**"No me gusta... no me gusta Naruto Uzumaki, son solos mis instintos, no es que me moleste y me hierve la sangre que "otro" es decir... "otra" persona se fije en él, solo es que... convive conmigo diariamente y me molesta que le estén molestando por que luego está de mal humor y eso me afecta a mí por que... por que... por que convivo con él, si ¡eso!. Es algo lógico... no es que me guste o algo, pero si digo que si esos malditos hijos de !#"... se le siguen insinuando a Naruto voy a usar sus /&# como alimento para mis murciélagos. Repito... no es que me guste ese cara de niñita linda con esa piel que lo que provoca es lamerla y... ¡demonios!"**_

**CAPÍTULO III. Los presidentes del centro de estudiantes… los odio**

Ya estaba acostumbrado a aquello que hacía… salir furtivamente por las noches a la gran ciudad era tarea fácil, buscar a una chica linda que estuviera solitaria por las noches era mucho más fácil aún. Aunque tuviera 15 años, su apariencia parecía la de alguien de 18 o más. Simplemente su atractivo físico era el afrodisíaco perfecto para cualquier mujer que le viera. Y al acercarse a alguna las demás no podrían mostrarse más enfadadas con la que tuvo la dicha de captar su atención y la chica no podía sentirse más entusiasmada. Así que llevarles a la cama… tener relaciones… para el final morder su precioso cuello y saciar sus ansias de sangre era algo relativamente fácil, solo tendría que asegurarse de volver antes del amanecer, para tomar una ducha y luego vestirse para las clases. Algo que había hecho una o dos veces a la semana desde su estadía en aquel lugar. Pero que, por una razón que ignoraba, ya cumpliría dos semanas sin hacer su preciadoritual que llevaba ya un año en ejecución.

Esa noche se había encontrado con una hermosa mujer de 25 años que estaba triste por que su novio la hubo dejado. Esa era su especialidad, cualquier mujer deprimida era una mujer que parecía estar esperándole. Sonrió arrogante una vez que se dio cuenta que pronto sería de mañana y ella lucía inconsciente en su cama, le dio una rápida caricia desde las caderas prominente que tenía hasta su moreno cuello donde relucían las brillantes marcas de su mordedura para luego apartar el cabello rubio que caía en el rostro de ella…

-_Sasuke-teme_

Hubo escuchado con claridad la voz del rubio en su oído y vio como el rostro de la mujer se transformaba en una milésima de segundos en la del rubio. Se agitó un poco separando al instante su mano del rostro de ella… frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe.

Sería la última vez que escogiera a una rubia. Se vistió saliendo de prisa de aquel apartamento. Dentro de una hora amanecería y se encontraba casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Después de todo, la estúpida regla de su hermano consistía en que si, tenía que saciar sus ancias, tanto de sexo (a su edad Sasuke tenía una vida sexual bastante activa) como de sangre, debía escoger a una "candidata o candidato" (como le llamaba su hermano Itachi, que al parecer sentía más devoción de la que se debería tener hacia un simple humano que era solo alimento, según pensaba Sasuke) muy lejos de su colegio, ya que aún no contaba con los poderes para borrar la mente de sus victimas...

Un vampiro absorvía la sangre de sus víctimas (como les llamaba Sasuke) y luego simplemente borraban sus mentes para que se olvidaran de aquello y siguieran su vida cotidiana... pero en cambio Sasuke transformaba ese instante en que la victima pensara que era solo sexo en terminar en el climax con una magistral mordida que la chica solo consideraba como algo sumamente erótico (a pesar del dolor de los colmillos clavándose en su cuello) y luego veía como caía rendida en sus brazos inconsciente. Suponía que al próximo día cuando se levantara la chica solo tenía un leve recuerdo de lo que había pasado, (aunque estaba seguro que el lugar donde le había mordido no le molestaba para nada) aunque tal vez si se preguntaría que eran esas extrañas marcas que él le había dejado, total, no sabía que era lo que pasaba a la mañana siguiente cuando se despertaban por que no esperaba que la chica lo hiciera. Solo se escabullía antes del amanecer como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Cuando llegó a su habitación y abrió la ventana se encontró con que Naruto ya estaba despierto. El chico solo lo miró en silencio cuando entró para luego apartar la mirada de inmediato y volver a lo que estaba haciendo, arreglar su mochila.

-Creo que me adelantaré – escuchó que decía el rubio una vez que estuvo listo, pero ningún otro comentario. Salió de la habitación dejando a un Sasuke mirando la escena sin comprender. ¿Que no faltaba aún una hora para el comienzo de las clases? y además... era extraño ese comportamiento. El rubio estaba acostumbrado a levantarse de un humor que a veces exasperaba al Uchiha (de esos humores que son solo de las princesitas esas que se levantan cantando y resplandeciendo de belleza a su alrededor como si todo fuera una bendición y todas esas babosadas que le ponían los nervios de punta) pero que a punta de paciencia había aprendido a tolerar.

Decidió ignorarlo. Después de todo. Naruto era extraño.

Las clases dieron inicio y Sasuke entró al salón correspondiente con suhabitual estilo arrogante que era algo nato en él, vio al rubio con su barbilla afincada en sus brazos y la mirada algo perdida hacia el frente. Se sentó al lado de este sin mencionar nada. No se le pasó desapercibido las miradas que estaban fijos en aquel rubio y es que… desde que Naruto hubo llegado a ese lugar, por alguna extraña razón que vaya a saber quién, le habían catalogado como una chica y la mayoría de ellos le trataban como tal hasta el punto de pedirle una cita y hacer que el rubio saliera constantemente de sus casillas. Y hasta cuando le hacían molestar decían lo kawai que se veía con ese leve puchero en su rostro así que por todas partes el rubio terminaba perdiendo sus estribos.

Debía admitir que si el chico se vistiera de chica, podría hacerse pasar por una con facilidad, y lo peor era que por una chica bastante atractiva. Se dio una bofetada mental obligándose a concentrar en las inútiles clases de idioma.

No tenía por que estar pensando en algo tan estúpido.

Terminaron las dos primeras horas de clases y por primera vez parecía que ya el chico rubio había vuelto a suánimo habitual ya que le dirigió una sonrisa divertida.

-Oye teme… esta vez si piensas acompañarme a comer? – preguntó de buen humor – me pareció que había escuchado que podían escoger ramen hoy quien quisiera…

Y ahí se encontraba la felicidad del rubio. Aunque no soportaba eso del ramen, su compañero adoraba el dichoso alimento ese. No respondió, tan solo se levantó asintiendo y al momento Naruto comprendió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y le seguía. Abrieron la puerta mientras se encontraron con algo que les hizo quedar con cara de idiotas… un hermoso paisaje se hizo presente ante sus ojos como si de pronto la puerta se hubiese abierto hacia una dimensión desconocida que iba hacia un mágico jardín donde habían tres chicos con portes elegantes sentados tomando el té con una extraña aura rodeándoles de manera sobrenatural…

-Buen día Uchiha-kun – dijo el que parecía ser el líder entre ellos, un hombre de cabello largo y piel pálida que lucía extrañamente atractivo (y a la vez repugnante tanto para el rubio como para el pelinegro) con una expresión alucinante en el rostro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora sempai? – fue la pregunta en tono cansado que le dirigió el pelinegro mientras volvía sus ojos en forma de molestia.

-Esa no es la forma de dirigirse a Orochimaru-sama ni a ninguno de los otros dos presidentes del concejo de estudiantes… - interrumpió un chico que apareció de la nada sorprendiendo un poco a Sasuke y a Naruto. Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Cómo pueden haber tantos presidentes?

Pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por el chico que pareció continuar con una presentación ya antes ensayada.

-El elegante Orochimaru-sama _príncipe_de las rosas negras, Kabuto-sama el joven brillante y el _heredero_de las rosas negras – señaló formalmente a un chico de cabello azul que lucía unos anteojos - y Kimimaro-sama un joven hermoso y de pocas palabras su _majestad_– se dirigió al que parecía el menor de todos pero que sus labios sujetaban una extraña rosa azul de forma elegante.

-Hablaría si no tuviera esa rosa en la boca – dijo Naruto frunciendo su ceño por una presentación tan estúpida que hizo sonreír al Uchiha pero enojar al que los presentó.

-Naruto-kun no puede…

-Déjalo Suishiro – dijo con voz siciante que hizo estremecer a Naruto y que por un reflejo se colocó un poco más oculto con el cuerpo de Sasuke, como si depronto estar ante esa mirada le hubiera quemado.

-¿Qué quieres Orochimaru? – preguntó Sasuke que hubo notado el estremecimiento del rubio.

-Aún no me he rendido Sasuke-kun – dijo simplemente sonriendo de forma que pudiera considerarse cómplice – queremos invitarte de nuevo a formar parte del club de estudiantes…

-Ni lo sueñen – contestó Sasuke de mal humor – me parece muy aburrido su club de estudiantes y no me interesa para nada andar con ustedes.

-Oh vaya… - dijo Orochimaru sonriendo como si el Uchiha tan solo estuviera bromeando – Sasuke-kun no nos trates de "ustedes" y siéntete libre de llamarnos con confianza como siempre… "Príncipe" "heredero" y "su alteza"

Sasuke tenía un tic en su ojo.

-¿Cuándo les he llamado así?

-Además ¿qué eso no significa lo mismo? – preguntó Naruto, haciendo de nuevo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente a Sasuke por su ocurrencia - De todos modos… - continuó. Se había armado de valor para hablar - ¿Para que sirve estar en ese club de estudiantes? – se mostró por completo saliendo del todo detrás de Sasuke – y por que quieren a Sasuke dattebayo? – frunció su ceño desconfiado.

-Pues… esa es una sencilla respuesta – dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientras afincaba de forma elegante su barbilla en su muñeca.

Sasuke estaba ya con una expresión de indiferencia mientras tenía un dedo en su oído rascándose de forma tranquila como si lo que ya tuvieran que decir no le diera la menor importancia.

-Es por que Sasuke-kun es muy atractivo – continuó Kabuto con una sonrisa.

Sasuke sin quitar su porte le apareció un tic en la ceja junto con una vena latiendo de nuevo de forma peligrosa y antes que lanzara una de sus barbaridades Orochimaru volvió a hablar.

-También queremos que tu entres Naruto-kun – dijo con una sonrisa libidinosa mientras humedecía sus labios un poco haciendo estremecer del asco al rubio.

Otra vena más grande brotó en la frente de Sasuke, Una cosa era meterse con él y otra muy distinta meterse con SU... digo con Naruto.

-Eres muy lindo Naruto-kun – completó Kabuto mientras se sonrojaba un poco - tan hermoso como una mujer.

-¡¡No, no entiendo de que hablan dattebayo!! – dijo asustado el rubio mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás alejándose con miedo.

Kimimaro asintió dando su acuerdo a lo que decía Kabuto mientras miraba al rubio y sus mejillas también se teñían de rosa.

-¿Por qué estás asintiendo? ¡¡No… no me miren así!! – dijo Naruto asustado colocándose tras Sasuke pero asomando un poco su cabeza – ¡¡Ni tampoco se sonrojen!! ¡¡SOY UN CHICO!!

Sasuke frunció su ceño. Su sangre hervía violentamente y sentía que lo que más quería en esos momentos era arrancarle la cabeza a esos tres.

-No tenemos el mínimo interés así que ya se pueden largar y déjennos en paz.

Se controló dirigiéndoles una mirada matadora que podría intimidar al hombre más valiente del mundo y que por suerte para los tres "presidentes" del centros de estudiantes, Orochimaru pudo captar la indirecta.

-Aún no vamos a rendirnos Sasuke-kun - dijo Orochimaru ocultando el miedo que le había recorrido ante tan gélida mirada - algún día tendrás que aceptar nuestra invitación lo mismo para ti Naruto estamos ansiosos por que estés con nosotros. Chicos vámonos – y diciendo esto último varios chicos agarraron el escenario donde estaban sentados y se llevaron la coreografía dejando a un Naruto traumadocon tics en los ojos a un Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar su tensado cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que los lanzara por la ventana. Por supuesto que Naruto no se hubo dado cuenta de esta reacción por parte del chico ya que de seguro le hubiera preguntado algo.

-No soporto esto – Sasuke escuchó el susurro del chico rubio, y le sorprendió el tono tan suave y resignado que lo dijo. (Naruto no era así de débil, no lo era, aunque se intimidara de vez en cuando con esos tres, aunque ¿Quien no? si casi y a Sasuke le asustaba tener que estar en el mismo espacio que ellos, he dicho "casi") se giró para encararlo y vio la tristeza que se mostraban en sus ojos.

Sintió como su corazón palpitaba un poco más de la cuenta y como su sangre se agitaba. Y entonces supo que Naruto se sentía igual que él. Despreciaba tanto aquel colegio como él lo despreciaba.

Naruto Uzumaki… despertaba en él algo que no comprendía y que tampoco deseaba averiguar que era.

Y volvió a mirar el cuello moreno… aunque esta vez con algo de devoción... estaba seguro que tal vez... solo tal vez a eso era lo que se refería Itachi cuando hablaba del placer de beber la sangre de un humano.

Por que él aún no habiéndose formado como un vampiro adulto, no podía sentir el sabor de la sangre tan exquisita como siempre se la describía su hermano (lo sentía tranquilizador pero no le parecía aún la gran cosa, solo lo hacía para poder recobrar su energía vital) pero pensaba que... tal vez Naruto, tendría una sangre exquisita.

**FIN CAPÍTULO III.**

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**A última hora alargue el capi, si, lo alargue... por que iba a hacer un capi mucho más corto... creo que solo un poquito más largo que el primero. Pero al ver lo generosos que han sido con los reviews pues... lo alargue algo más. Espero que les haya agradado el capi. No iba a explicar eso de que los vampiros borran la memoria de sus víctimas... no en esta historia si no en la próxima que voy a sacar después de esta y que es prácticamente parecida... solo que con algunos cambios (para no decir muchos) jejeje, pero que también trata de vampiros (me envicie con estos seres xP) así que cuando acabe les dejo también la introducción de mi nueva obra, en la que estoy trabajando y que también espero tener bastante adelantado una vez que culmine este. Bueno... hasta el próximo capítulo se llamará:**

**"El día de visita... lo odio"**

**En el que volverán a aparecer sus adorables hermanas. jejeje. Lo siento (yo tambien quisiera) pero el Sexi-Itachi-kun no podrá aparecer ToT**

**Actualizacion: Wow... menos mal que me di cuenta... horita en la noche me di cuenta que había quitado este y había repetido el cuarto aquí... hay quienes no habran entendido nada... que despistada soy!!... perdonen este error.! pero ya lo he arreglado!**


	4. el día de visitas lo odio

**Holas aquí estoy de nuevo, como ya he terminado este fic, me es más fácil sacarlo, jejeje, con este capítulo digo lo mismo que el anterior. Es sumamente corto. Pero... al ver los generosos reviewns que me han dejado... Y.Y que puedo decir? solo Gracias! y espero que les agrade este capítulo! lo alargué también un poco más. Espero y les agrade! **

_**"No logro comprender por qué... por más que le daba vueltas a mi cabeza pues se me hace imposible descubrir la razón, está bien, lo admito el dobe tiene "algo" que me hace sentir "cosas" que nunca había sentido por otra mujer, podría ser un deseo... ¿carnal?... es... es imposible que sienta esto por un "hombre" y más que sea "humano" pero un Uchiha debe tener fijos sus sentimientos y pues... no puede ser normal ver al dobe "brillar" (literalmente) tanto, ni querer lanzármele encima, ni mucho menos querer degustar su sangre, y volver a hacer lo mismo al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente... si, acepto que puede haber "algo" y tal vez pueda... pueda... ¿gustarme?, waf... el solo pensarlo me dan náuseas" **_

**CAPÍTULO IV. El día de visita… lo odio. **

A mitad de año le permitían un día de visitas a los estudiantes, día que aprovechaban sus familiares para ir a aquel lugar con un montón de cosas que llevar a sus hijos o representados para presumir el dinero que tenían y en la forma que podían darse el lujo de gastarlos, a la vez para percatarse de los avances de sus "representados" y si tenían posibilidades de "sobornar" a alguno de los profesores para que avanzaran en una materia atrasada a su hijo pues lo hacían… (Si, daban asco) y a Sasuke le molestaba de sobremanera estos "ricachones-engreídos" todos juntos en un solo lugar.

Así que el pelinegro se fue a la fuente más apartada de sus "compañeros" de estudios junto a sus hermanas.

Sasuke se sentó en la fuente mientras sus dos hermanas menores estaban frente a él. Sakura era quien hablaba animadamente y Hinata tan solo miraba a la pelirrosa viéndole como casi saltaba de la emoción.

-Y… Itachi-onisan saltó a tomar a Mishi en sus manos… - decía animada mientras agitaba sus manos al aire – el pobrecito murciélago estaba agotado por tanto volar desde tan lejos y mira que si voló todo el día y la noche para poder traer la planta medicinal que pidió mi onisan…

Sasuke asentía a modo de cansancio, más por la esperanza de que Sakura hablara más rápido y se quedara sin tema de conversación, pero al parecer dejar de hablar para la pelirrosa no era su punto fuerte. Su hermana seguía tan enérgica como siempre y es que a veces se preguntaba como era que ella fuera su hermana, no tenía ni rastros del comportamiento Uchiha, la que si se comportaba como parte de la familia era Hinata, callada, tranquila y solo hablar para decir lo necesario. Todo lo contrario a Sakura que hablaba sin pensar y que de cierto modo… le recordaba a alguien…

Alguien que... sinceramente, le había sacado de sus casillas muchas veces y tenía una melena rubia. Casi sin proponérselo comenzó a buscar cos sus ojos negros de forma distraída, mientras la voz de Sakura parecía no querer terminar la charla.

Y entonces... lo encontró.

A unos metros de donde él estaba Naruto hablando con una mujer de mirada severa, o mejor dicho, Naruto estaba escuchando las palabras de ella, ya que él no hablaba nada. Sintió su corazón latir rápido y algo de enojo se formó en su interior.

El rubio lucía una expresión de total tristeza. Y le pareció imposible pero cuando vió por fin al rubio hablar a la mujer, con tan solo este mover sus labios pudo entender lo que decía como si estuviera cerca de él.

"_Quiero salir"_

Y una vez más vio como la mujer de cabellera rubia y larga hasta la cintura agarrada en dos coletas con un cuerpo voluctuoso se cruzaba de brazos y pudo verla mover sus labios una vez más pero esta vez más severa que antes:

_"Te he dicho que no hasta..."_

-¿Sucede algo Onichan? - la voz de su hermana más pequeña le hizo volver a la realidad y enfocar sus ojos ellas, la pelirrosa parecía apenas caer en cuenta de que el chico lo le había prestado la mínima atención a sus palabras.

-Díganle a Itachi que cuando demonios me va a sacar de este lugar – soltó de pronto haciendo que por, no sabía que razón, Sakura sonriera como si hubiese recordado algo.

-Itachi-onisan se la pasa diciendo de vez en cuando que es raro que no se te hayan desarrollado tus instintos vampíricos, que él esperaba que regresaras al comienzo de este año pero que ya te estas retrasando mucho… dice que tal vez tu desarrollo no sea normal por que eres un amargado y… ¡¡HAY… HAY!!... duele!! – exclamaba Sakura una vez que su hermano le agarró de la cabeza y la daba un coscorrón.

-Para que sigas diciendo esas mentiras… - dijo apretando sus dientes enojado. Mientras se descobraba un poco de su rabia con la chica. Pero la chica continuaba pataleando.

-¡¡No… no… eso lo dijo onisan yo solo repito…!! - trató de excusarse y Sasuke le soltó.

-Dile a Itachi que cuando regrese a casa ya me las pagará… - contestó de mal humor a lo que Sakura rió un poco nerviosa y Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa al igual que su hermana Hinata. Vio al rubio que le miraba desde lejos aún se encontraba con algo de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, pero al parecer ya se había quedado solo y miraba al pelinegro con algo como... ¿nostalgia?

Sasuke tuvo que volver su rostro por que sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Hermano… ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó una inocente Sakura al ver como su Onichan enrojecía.

-¡callate Sakura! – exclamó en un susurro haciendo que su hermana hiciera un adorable puchero parecido el de cierta perso… ¡Joder! ¿Qué todo le tenía que recordar a Naruto?

Pasaron el tiempo conversando. Sakura segúía diciendo lo que su "increible hermano Itachi" ("la menor adoraba al cabeza hueca de Itachi", pensamientos de Sasuke, jejeje) hacía. Y de que el día anterior estaba sumamente triste por no poder ir a visitarle. (Sasuke lanzó un resoplido de disgusto)

-Onee-chan - susurró la pequeña Hinata tomando la mano de la mayor, la ojos verdes se fijó en ella - Ya es hora.

Y Sakura entendió a lo que se refería y miró su reloj de muñeca con tristeza. Lanzó un suspiro.

-El tren saldrá dentro de media hora – dijo tomando con más fuerza de la mano a su hermana – ya debemos irnos onichan – unas lagrimas se asomaron una vez más en los ojos de Sakura.

Sasuke lucía ligeramente enojado.

-Maldito Itachi… mira que mandarme a un colegio que quede tan lejos de casa – frunció su ceño – cuando regrese le hará pagar unas cuantas.

Sus hermanas se despidieron con la mano y se alejaron. Sasuke les miró marcharse.

-¿Tus hermanas? – alguien había llegado a su lado y el Uchiha no tuvo que mirarlo para saber de quien se trataba… es más supo que era él desde que se estaba acercando.

-Les dije que no vinieran y no me hicieron caso – contestó sin prestar mucha atención había metido sus manos a los bolsillos de forma despreocupada.

-Son muy lindas – dijo el Uzumaki viendo anhelante hacia la salida. Sasuke pudo notar esa mirada de esperanza en esas orbes azules – fuera de este colegio hay un montón de chicas lindas… ya quisiera poder salir de aquí.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos un poco impresionado por sus palabras pero esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Se le había ocurrido una idea para hacerle enojar un poco.

-Puedes vestirte de chica dobe y sales libremente de aquí, igual te puedes hacer pasar fácilmente por una…

-¡¡No soy una chica-ttebayo!! Y no me voy a vestir como una…!! – exclamó enojándose, pero el pelinegro le interrumpió:

-Ya, ya era broma. Te molestas con facilidad dobe.

Y al cruzarse con los ojos de Naruto una vez más tuvo la necesidad de apartarlos, ya que de nuevo esa sensación de su sangre hirviendo le hizo estremecer… pero no podía…

-Si, por supuesto… es solo una broma – sonrió apenado el chico rubio mientras se llevaba una de sus manos atrás de su nuca. La imagen pasó lenta ante los ojos de Sasuke. Y es que… cada movimiento de Naruto parecía tan sutil, podía notar como las mejillas se sonrojaban ligeramente y sus ojos se volvían apenados hacia un lado mientras el viento agitaba un poco su cabello rubio y… ¿era su imaginación o una luz brillante le estaba rodeando?

Los ojos de Sasuke se habían abierto ante la imagen tan perfecta...

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el dobe últimamente estará brillando tanto?_

-¡¡Aunque de todos modos no deberías jugar con algo así teme!! – interrumpió de pronto el rubio mirándole enojado y haciendo un ligero puchero - ¡¡Aun no me simpatizas!! ¡¡te odio!!

Sasuke lo vio irse de vuelta a las habitaciones. Sentía su corazón agitado. Y sus mejillas sonrojadas…

_¿Qué tiene él? ¿Qué tiene?_

Esa noche tendría que salir de nuevo… no importaba como, pero debía encontrar una forma de que el rubio dejara de hacerlo sentir de aquella manera...

_-Los humanos solo sirven para saciar la sed de los vampiros… no para formar una amistad con ellos ni mucho menos una relación amorosa._

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo… él en una relación amorosa con un humano? Y que ese humano fuera Naruto? Tonterías. Eso sería imposible. Los humanos y los vampiros no pudieran estar juntos. Además, a él le gustaban las mujeres y nunca había pensado estar con otro hombre por que sabía que esa sensación que sentía al estar con una mujer, nunca podría sentirlo con otro hombre… pero… ¿con Naruto?

Después de caminar sin rumbo fijo por la institución, al fin decidió regresar a su habitación. El rubio se encontraba allí acostado en la cama con el rostro fijo al techo y su mirada perdida viendo el vacío.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos admirando la imagen del chico en silencio. Tratando de retener su instinto y saltarle encima. Tratando de que este no se diera cuenta de las reacciones que estaba teniendo por su culpa...

-Siento haberte dicho esas cosas - susurró el rubio sacándole de sus pensamientos.

El pelinegro se hizo el desentendido como si no supiera lo que el rubio decía y se dejó caer en la cama. Era extraño escuchar disculparse a Naruto ya que este era tan orgulloso como él pero en esta ocasión.

-Parece que la visita de tu... mamá - aventuró el Uchiha, no tenía idea de si esa era la mamá del rubio - te puso "melancólico" - lo dijo en tono de burla, para picarle un poco pero en cambio supo que su comentario lo había incomodado.

Aunque no veía al rubio podía escuchar como se removía insistentemente en su cama.

-Ella no es mi madre... - susurró el rubio - es mi... abuela. Mis padres murieron hace tres años.

Sasuke fue el que se sintió incómodo esta vez. Así que el chico si estaba melancólico. Continuó hablando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de este detalle.

-Pues no parecías muy feliz de ver a tu "abuela" - lo dijo aventurándose en terreno que sabía no le pertenecía, pero igual le daba curiosidad conocer un poco más de la vida del rubio.

-Claro - la voz del rubio se volvió un poco más fría y al verlo de reojo pudo notar como su ceño se fruncía - fue ella la que me metió en este maldito colegio.

Sasuke sintió de pronto (sin saber la razón) una opresión en su estómago.

-¿Por qué? - se dio cuenta muy tarde que su pregunta había sido totalmente errónea y que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y lo supo cuando giró su rostro para mirar al chico y se dio cuenta como sus ojos azules se mostraban entrecerrados y con algo de enojo.

Sabía lo que quería decir el chico. Sabía que se había ido lejos por que lo que esos ojos decían era:

_Yo no te estoy preguntando "NADA" sobre "TU" vida, y te dejo hacer lo que se te de la gana sin protestar, así que NO te metas en la MÍA._

Y esta mirada fue perfecta para que otro sentimiento que Sasuke nunca había sentido se hiciera presente. Como una opresión en su pecho, y se dio media vuelta en su cama para mirar la pared y darle la espalda.

-Olvídalo - dijo tratando de remediar su torpeza. Y tal vez fue su imaginación pero pudo sentir como el cuerpo del rubio se relajaba al momento.

Pasaron los minutos y aún podía saber que el chico le miraba. Pero aún así no dijo nada. Por primera vez... se había sentido... "Dolido" por algo y esa sensación no le estaba gustando. Así que se dispuso a maldecir todo ese tiempo al rubio. Y casi no se dio cuenta cuando lo escuchó abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos. Odiándose él mismo por su reacción. Odiaba estarse comportando como un maldito humano. Odiaba sentir aquello cuando estaba con el rubio... lo odiaba. Y no veía la hora de largarse de allí y no volver a ver más a aquel chico.

Se dispuso a pensar en otra cosa y pensar en algo más importante.

Como en el hecho que qebía descansar para poder salir aquella noche y no estar tan agotado luego… después de todo. Los vampiros dormían de día y salían de noche a comer… y él, por aún no haber sacado a flote su esencia vampírica, es decir convertirse 100 por ciento en un vampiro aún podía mantenerse sano ante los rayos del sol como cualquier otro humano… pero una vez que llegara el momento de convertirse por completo en un vampiro, sería el momento de despedirse del mundo humano y borrar los recuerdos de todos aquellos que le conocieron alguna vez…

Entrecerró sus ojos.

Borrar los recuerdos de todos sus compañeros de clase, uno a uno… hasta de… Naruto. Y así terminar de una vez por todas con su parte humana. Eso era algo que estaba esperando con ansias por que solo en ese momento, podría por fin saciar sus instintos con Naruto, morderle, borrar definitivamente sus recuerdos y largarse de una vez por todas.

_Morderlo... para luego borrar sus recuerdos..._

Cerró sus ojos. En serio era lo que más deseaba desde hace 13 meses que piso aquel lugar. Lo que más deseaba…

_...Borrar los recuerdos de Naruto..._

hasta ahora.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**FIN CAPITULO IV.**

**Bien... espero que les haya gustado!!, En este capítulo.. wow... lo alargué mucho más de la cuenta... no iba a hacer tan espécifica la conversación que tenía Naruto con su... cof cof... "abuela" ya sabrán que su abuela era Tsunade, jeje, y para serle sincero desde un principio no pensé que Naruto tuviera un secreto escondido, pero luego de tantas insinuaciones que me dieron pues... decidí que si tuviera un secreto. xD, y es que... luego de pensarlo mucho. La verdad que lo que le pasa a Naru si que parece un secreto. jeje.**

**Con respecto al nombre de los capis... sip, Sasuke lo odia todo. Pero fue que para escribir esta historia me inspiré de un ánime, y pues... los nombres de los capis eran muy parecidos a estos. Y otro dato... para la siguiente historia... que ya llevo adelantada (wiii) también es inspirado en el mismo ánime. Y tendrá títulos muy parecidos a estos. **

**Primera Información con respecto a la historia: **

**Si ven que los pensamientos de Sasuke antes del comienzo de cada capítulo no cuadran en algo. Luego entenderán por que... Pero aún el chico no se ha decidido del todo en que si quiere morder al rubio y que le gusta. Aún tiene sus dudas de que... "Soy un vampiro-machote que les gusta morder los cuellos única y exclusivamente de las mujeres" así que, no se sorprendan si en el próximo capi vuelven... aunque un poco menos, las dudas... **

**Segunda información...**

**El próximo capi... Espero que les guste... Se llamará: **

**"_Que me guste tu sangre... lo odio"_**

**Y ya con esto sabrán que es lo que se viene ¿verdad? (se ve a Lili con cara libidinosa) pero de todos modos quiero aclararlo!**

**Al fin... al fin se cumplirá el deseo más añorado de Sasuke. (Y también la de muchas de las lectoras jejeje)**

**Probar la exquisita sangre de su "victima" jojojojojo. y como he decidido mejor poner una parte del capi 6 como un epílogo... Pues por eso... la historia va a terminar dentro de tres semanas. **

**Y tercera información una dirigida exclusivamente a una de las lectoras...**

**Beautiful-Veela****!, en verdad que gracias por recomendarme tan buena historia!! me gusto mucho, es apacionada... O.ó o!! me hizo llorar bastante ToT, y me sacó muy fuera de onda... wow! no llegué a entenderla bien si no hasta el final! (me encanta ese tipo de historias jejeje), disculpa por tardarme en agradecertelo pero es que apenas y la termine de leerlo hoy por que es que ya estaba atada con otra historia... y tuve que terminarla... pero me alegra el poder haber leído esta... si quieren saber... pues se llama "Mi deseo" de "tabe chan", si quieren encontrarle más facil esta en mis favoritos... jejeje. xD, **

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que leen! y muchisimas más a los que dejan comentarios!! son tan lindos! las quiero mucho chicas!!**


	5. Que me guste tu sangre lo odio

****

Holas!!... hay... disculpen el retraso!! casi y no saco el capi!, jejeje. Pero es que he estado bastante despistada... imaginense que fue al medio día de este día que me vine dando cuenta que era viernes! nnU (si que pena) cuando me entere no lo podía creer! si yo juraba que era jueves... esta semana se me ha ido a millón! jijiji. Y luego... no tuve tiempo suficiente para agregar algunas cosas al capi... (Que raro yo dejando todo a última hora) para sacarlo al fin! aunque espero que no le haya afectado un pokito... no se si a ustedes les pasa pero cada vez que lo guardaba los párrafos cambiaban de posición por eso es que el TITULO DEL CAPI aparece tan desubicado... pero ya no se que hacer para arreglarlo!!, bueno... espero y se pueda entender al menos!!

_"Se que el dobe y yo tenemos muchas cosas diferentes… él se anima por cualquier cosa y yo soy bastante reservado, él se la pasa hablando a cada segundo, yo soy calmado, a él le agrada el sol, yo lo detesto… pero en todas esas diferencias hay una que no se compara con ninguna y rebasa el límite de las diferencias, él es un humano y yo soy un vampiro, Nada podría surgir de una relación como esta... ¡¡Joder!! ¿Que hago yo pensando en relaciones con ese rubio cabeza hueca?, No me atrae en lo más mínimo ese poca-cosa, que hasta siendo humano da pena, tsk, simplemente... quiero... ¿que rayos quiero?"_

Los pensamientos de Sasuke corrían libres una vez que sus afilados colmillos se apropiaron del blanquecino cuello de aquella mujer cuya cabeza se había echado hacia atrás de forma voluntaria invitándole a morderla. Sintió el tibio líquido recorriendo su boca y coleándose por su garganta aún conservaba el ligero sabor metálico de la sangre pero podía asegurar que era una bebida más refrescante que el agua que ya se le estaba volviendo poca cosa. Pero no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran a su habitación, donde seguramente Naruto se encontraba aparentemente durmiendo. Ese revoltoso compañero suyo tal vez lo estuviera esperando como cada noche hacía, haciéndose a buena cuenta el dormido... y es... a pesar de encontrarse tan lejos de él, había algo... algo que le hacía sentirse conectado con ese humano... algo que... no estaba seguro que era.

CAPÍTULO V. Que me guste el sabor de tu sangre… lo odio

Una vez que retiró sus labios del cuello de la chica se relamió su boca para limpiarse todo rastro de líquido rojo y dejó que callera libremente en la cama encontrándose ya inconsciente.

Observó a la joven unos segundos... dormía... le había mordido mucho antes de lo que era común, ya que él lo hacía era al final... luego de varias seciones de sexo para quedar completamente satisfecho, ya que sabía que ella se quedaría inconciente luego y que aunque pasara un terremoto no despertaría hasta el siguiente día. Pero solo bastó un polvo para sentirse extrañamente satisfecho y sin ánimos de continuar aquella noche con esa mujer.

¿Que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo...? ¿Por aquella mujer no le apetecía para más?

Frunció el ceño concentrándose en lo que pudiera tener _ella_. Por que por supuesto que el problema lo tenía que tener _ella_... _él_ nunca.

_Ester... ¿o es Anail o Ikari?... bueno quién sea esta... es bastante atractiva y sexy_, Pensó analizando la situación.

y por supuesto que le había atraído cuando le vio... y había tenido relaciones con ella sin problemas (Claro su potencia sexual era magnífica! xD)

_¿Entonces que es?_

Miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y fue inconciente que un tic había aparecido en su ceja derecha...

El reloj apuntaba las 11:07...

treinta minutos... treinta malditos minutos era los que tenía en ese maldito hotel de cuarta... ya se la había tirado tan rápido?? ya estaba satisfecho tan rápido como para aburrirse de aquella mujer y no volver a verla jamás en su vida??

_Pero una... tan solo una maldita vez... ¿Por que no más?_

Y lo supo cuando de nuevo la imagen del rubio se asomó en su cabeza. Por supuesto...

_Maldito Naruto._

Se vistió con lentitud y salió del hotel. Y tenía la respuesta ante sus ojos golpeándole de forma insistente.

_Naruto por supuesto... _

A pesar de que Naruto y él se le pasaran discutiendo, a pesar de que se encontraran lejos podía sentir una extraña conexión con él, y en ese momento sentía la necesidad de marcharse a su habitación para dormir allá.

_Pues claro... toda la culpa es de ÉL, él que no se que hace para torturarme y arruinarme mis noches de polvo fácil!, por supuesto Naruto es el culpable! ya sabía YO que no era MI culpa... para nada... toda la culpa es de él!_

Siguió caminando por las solitarias calles. Convensiéndose una y otra vez que el culpable de todo eso era el rubio y no que él tuviera problemas... Uchiha Sasuke no tenía problemas en cuanto a _relaciones!_

Llegó a su habitación entrando de nuevo a esta por la ventana sin problemas, tal y como era su hábito y observó por un rato el cuerpo de Naruto escuchando su respiración y supo enseguida que no dormía.

-¿Por qué no duermes? – habló una vez que se hubo quitado la capa y dejado a un lado.

Naruto sabiendo que ya no se podría hacer el dormido se dio vuelta en su cama mostrando un tanto de sorpresa en su rostro.

-Hoy regresaste temprano – susurró sin ganas así que Sasuke (Sacando sus propias conjeturas) no tuvo que tener otra explicación del por que no dormía.

-¿Me estabas esperando? – preguntó burlón alzando una de sus cejas, a lo que Naruto se sonrojó sentándose tal vez como auto reflejo en su cama comenzando a casi gritar como siempre lo hacía cuando quería aclarar algo.

-¡¡no es eso!! No es mi culpa que cada vez que tu sales… yo no pueda dormir… - supo que había dicho una tontería por que se sonrojó más furiosamente que antes – ¡¡No quise decir eso!! Es solo que... tu cuando estás eres tan fastidioso que es imposible no notar que no estás, así que solo me preocupa un poco que te ocurra algo y... - disminuyó su voz al darse cuenta que decía más tonterías y que Sasuke no dejaba de verle desde su cama con la expresión más autosuficiente y de burla que tenía en su atractivo rostro - ¡déjame en paz! – fue lo último que dijo antes de volverse acostar, darle la espalda y cubrirse por completo con la cobija.

Sasuke le miró divertido antes de acostarse en su cama.

¿_Que había sido toda esa escena?_

Tal vez... todo eso quería decir que... ¿él le importaba a Naruto?

Se quedó pensando en aquello por no sabía cuanto tiempo.

Pero entonces escuchó como de pronto el bulto que sin duda representaba a Naruto daba un respingo y como su respiración normalizaba comenzando un compás monótono y supo en seguida que este ya se había dormido.

De seguro ya había pasado un rato desde que habían hablado. Y entonces se concentró en su compañero.

Y pensó en algo que no le había pasado desapercibido... sus sentidos se estaban agudizando más... ya que extrañamente podía escuchar con más claridad la respiración de Naruto... pero era como si, el rubio estuviera respirando en su oído podía escuchar como su boca se entre abría un poco dejándole expulsar algo de aire. Supo que se movería incluso antes que lo hiciera y lo miró para percatarse de su acierto al verlo girarse a él aún dormido... a pesar de sus metros de distancia podía ver a la perfección el rostro del rubio... luciendo como una hermosa _princesa durmiente._

_maldición..._ pensó al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

-Dobe – susurro antes de él disponerse a dormir por fin frunciendo un poco su ceño.

Había sido mejor quedarse dormido al lado de esa chica linda en vez de regresar a su habitación con Naruto… pero en cuanto los ligeros ronquidos del rubio se escucharon, él de inmediato cayó a un sueño tranquilo.

Jamás admitiría que le gustaba escucharle dormir en la misma habitación que él y más le agradaba sentir su presencia. _Jamás _abmitiría algo así.

-_**Sasuke… Sasuke…**_ - la voz del rubio se escuchaba en la oscuridad y el Uchiha pensó que tal vez se trataba de otra maldita pesadilla de las que le atormentaban desde hace ya meses – _**Sasuke despierta!**_

Sasuke se removió a mala gana en su cama. Percatándose por un segundo que le molestaba que no fuera una de esas malditas pesadillas en las que mordía al rubio... gruñó un poco odiándose ante el pensamiento.

_Demonios. _

**_-Teme! ¿Por qué no abres de una buena vez tus ojos baka? - _**Escuchó de nuevo la voz del chico y se dispuso a mala gana a hacer lo que este le pedía.

Y hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho ya que le pegó de frente la luz brillante del amanecer. Maldijo por lo bajo.

-Hay mucha luz dobe cierra las cortinas – dijo de mal humor tratando de cubrirse con las sábanas el rostro.

-Eres un amargado Teme... maldiciendo a tan tempranas horas... gruñiendo a todo el que pase y más te molesta la luz del sol ¿Sabes amargado? A veces me pareces que te comportas como un vampiro.

_"¿No… en serio?"_ quiso preguntar irónicamente pero se contuvo.

-deja de ser un estreñido y al menos déjame disfrutar de esta vista… - pidió sonriendo un poco. Por primera vez Sasuke se dignó a observarle quitándose un poco las sábanas con que se había cubierto el rostro.

Naruto aún lucía frente a la ventana con sus manos abiertas apretando las cortinas como esperando que toda la luz posible llegara a cualquier rincón oscuro de aquel lugar. Sasuke sentía aquella luz totalmente insoportable pero decidíó ignorar este detalle por que lo que decía el rubio le estaba interesando un poco.

-Y así al menos puedo imaginar que salgo de una vez por todas de este lugar ya que voy a permanecer encerrado por otros tres años.

Sasuke miró la imagen del chico poco clara debido a la luz del amanecer que no le dejaba ver bien, aunque podía divisar a la perfección su cuello casi que brillando... y el olor que despedía el chico... se había acabado de bañar... y olía tan bien que... verlo tan concentrado viendo el paisaje de la ventana era tan irreal, tan anhelante... tan excitante que… que…

Sintió como sus colmillos se afilaban y todo su autocontrol fallaba, y aunque no lo supiera las orbes negras de sus ojos lucían un tono rojizo. Se levantó casi sin darse cuenta dando un paso al chico que no se había percatado aún que él se acercaba.

-Uchiha – la voz del rubio le hizo volver a la realidad, cerró sus ojos coo tratando de despertarse y al abrirlos volvieron a estar negros aunque sus labios lucían entreabiertos aún mostrando sus colmillos - ¿Tu también quieres irte verdad?

Sasuke no respondió. Se dio cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de hacer... y sin... percatarse... sin proponérselo.

-¿Uchiha? - vio como el rubio se volvía a verlo extrañado por que no contestara y se quedaron mirando unos segundos... antes de que el pelinegro se girara y fueraal baño. Naruto tomó este acto como si el chico no quisiera hablar de aquel tema así que no volvió a mencionarlo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke había entrado al baño. Una vez allí se apoyó en el lavamanos y observó su reflejo agitado en el espejo.

Había tomado sangre esa noche… no debería estarse descontrolando de esa manera.

_¿Qué demonios tiene él que me hace descontrolarme?_

Sasuke no salió de la habitación aquel día por la mañana para ir a sus clases, saltándose algunas, aunque luego decidió salir a dar un paseo. No fue a almorzar… no le apetecía almorzar de ningún mondo. Fue a la parte trasera del colegio, que se encontraba solitario y se recostó de la pared, permitiéndose un lugar tranquilo en el cual aclarar sus pensamientos...

Aquello le estaba volviendo loco... y por más que quisiera... no podía morderlo... no podía morder a Naruto. Simplemente por que Naruto era el ser más repulsivo que había visto en su vida... era escandaloso... ignorante... entrometido... estúpido... era un humano!... era un hombre... era.._.. Naruto..._

Solo debía aguantar… no faltaría mucho para irse…

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y luego vio como el rubio se hacía presente con una bolsa en sus manos.

_Oh... genial!, _

se dijo así mismo sarcástico girando sus ojos a modo de cansancio al reconocer el olor que despedía su compañero de habitación.

-Ah… estás aquí – escuchó la voz del rubio más para si mismo que para Sasuke, como si la presencia del pelinegro no le afectara en lo absoluto... es más como si en todo el día no hubiera dado con que el Uchiha había faltado a todas sus clases.

Aunque...

_¿Qué se supone que significa esa exclamación de decepción? ¿Que acaso no quería verle? Debería ser él, Sasuke, quién no quisiera verlo!! O.ó#_

Caminó hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y tomó asiento en el suelo mientras se recostaba de la pared.

-Que conste que no te he seguido – dijo simplemente mientras buscaba en la bolsa, y momento después sacaba un vaso con ramen.

_¡¡Oh!! que sorpresa!! _

Pensó irónico.

Vio de reojo como el rubio abría el embase y sacó unos palillos chinos tomando un poco de fideos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Y tampoco creas que te voy a dar – dijo simplemente antes de meterse el gran bol de fideos a la boca.

-Tampoco iba a pedirte – contestó el Uchiha orgulloso. Y es que era verdad... jamás, en su puta vida (si era posible) volvería a comer esa desagradable comida que al rubio le encantaba... ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello lo haría. Y es que ese desagradable olor le hacía revolver el estómago y arrugar la nariz en un gesto de asco. Que el rubio no había notado.

Los primeros minutos pasaron algo incómodos sin hablarse mutuamente. Pero que mas daba... debían admitir que disfrutaban de ese silencio.

Sasuke no podía evitar mirarlo… y es que… aún podía ver ese brillo que rodeaba al chico. Y aún se preguntaba el por que de esa maldita sensación que tenía cuando le veía.

Cuando el rubio por fin terminó de comer. Se percató de que los ojos azules de Naruto estaban fijos en unos pájaros que estaban en aquel lugar y que luego de un rato salieron volando.

-Los envidio – dijo de pronto levántandose y arrojando el embase junto con la bolsa al pote de basura que estaba a unos metros, haciendo que este entrara perfectamente. Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse y luego miró al rubio. Su cabello dorado se agitó un poco y el pelinegro le miró fijamente – los pájaros pueden irse cuando quieran de este lugar, sin tener un rumbo fijo… sin importarles donde ir… - apretó sus dientes furioso – Y yo… ¡¡yo estoy aquí encerrado en esta estúpida jaula sin poder hacer nada!! - dirigió con fuerza su puño hacia la pared pero al momento supo que había sido un error… un gran y doloroso error... el impacto hizo que se lastimara la mano y que la sangre se hiciera presente. Dio una exclamación de dolor y se tomó el lugar dañado viendo la sangre brotando de su puño…

Sasuke le miró impresionado. Primero extrañado por su reacción y luego... el olor, ese olor tan conocido de Naruto envuelto con el exquisito de su... sus ojos se fijaron como flechas en su mano... y se sintió agitar de emoción... mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre con rapidez.

Aquel líquido rojo en la mano del rubio. Su sangre se agitó dentro de su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron... estaba seguro que había sonreído un poco y es que, no podía caber en tanta emoción.

-Ah... - volvió a exclamar Naruto pero se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de nuevo - eso... dolió - logró articular arrugando su rostro en una expresión de dolor.

Pero antes de que Naruto hiciera algo para moverse o irse... Sasuke tomó de improvisto la mano lastimada del rubio y la acercó a sus labios, pasando, sin dudar, su tibia lengua por una gota de sangre que casi había llegado a la muñeca y siguiéndola hasta su origen en su nudillo, de una forma tan lenta y sensual que pareció pasar a cámara lenta ante los ojos como platos del chico.

Las mejillas de Naruto tuvieron un fuerte tono rojo y alejó enseguida su mano del pelinegro mientras le miraba avergonzado.

-E-estoy bien… - dijo tartamudeando – No… no ha sido nada…

Y diciendo esto último comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la que estaba el Uchiha. Dejándolo en aquel lugar mientras este último aún veía el lugar por donde se había ido… sus ojos habían vuelto a su tono original solo que un poco más brillantes y por primera vez... las mejillas del pelinegro rebosaban de un tono rojizo.

_¿A-a esto… sabe… la sangre de Naruto?_

Se relamió el labio casi sin darse cuenta queriendo disfrutar al máximo ese exquisito sabor que había sido como la bebida más deliciosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida.

Se quedó pensando en el sabor de aquella sangre sin percatarse que la escena entre Naruto y él había sido presenciada por los presidentes del concejo de estudiantes. Orochimaru sonreía de forma sádica y depravada. Ver aquello lo había excitado de sobremanera.

-Realmente… hermoso – susurró recibiendo el asentimiento de sus acompañantes.

Habían pasado ya 19 horas desde lo sucedido atrás del colegio. Y Naruto se había alejado que de forma inmediata del pelinegro… casi siempre había estado con el Uchiha… y este último se lo encontraba en cualquier parte como si el rubio en realidad lo estuviera vigilando… pero… extrañamente había desaparecido, no fue en la noche a dormir en el dormitorio _¿Donde demonios se quedó?…_ Y Sasuke parecía estar perdiendo cada vez más la poca cordura que le quedaba… no podía dejar de pensar en él. No había dormido... y estaba seguro de que tal vez tendría unas ojeras como Itachi. Solo podía pensar en su embriagante sabor, deseaba... morderlo. Cuanto quería… lo deseaba con todo su ser… pero… no podía… simplemente por que él… era un hombre… y él no podía desear morder a un hombre.

_Maldición._

Pensaba cada vez que la imagen del rubio se venía a su mente y su boca se hacía agua con tan solo recordar. Se estaba torturando por que lo más que deseaba era salir corriendo en su búsqueda...

_¿Donde demonios está?_

Era la hora del desayuno y Sasuke se encontraba en el comedor del colegio. Solo… mientras miraba la comida frente a él y no le apetecía comer nada de lo que veía. Lo que era realmente extraño ya que si se podía a pensar no había comido _nada_ desde la noche antepasada que mordió a aquella chica, debía tratar de comer algo... ya que no domir y la falta de comida le podían debilitar (aunque la falta de alimento por un día no le afectaba como a un humano ya que él pudiera resistir sin dudas tres días sin alimento) Así que tan solo se encontraba golpeando con suavidad el plato con la cucharilla… mientras que un solo pensamiento se hacía presente en su cerebro, y no era necesario volver a mencionarlo, por que era el que justamente le estaba enloqueciendo.

Y de pronto lo escuchó, su corazón agitándose como un loco en su pecho. Mientras trataba de controlar su emoción que no era digno de un Uchiha mostrar.

Sintió los pasos del chico acercarse hasta donde él estaba y le vio sentarse a su frente. Mientras dejaba el tazón de ramen en la mesa… Sasuke no dejó de hacer el monótono sonido con la cucharilla, tratando de no demostrar lo entusiasmado que se encontraba de por fin ver al rubio. Tal vez aquel sonido le ayudara a tranquilizarse y no saltarle en sima a la de una. Le vio llevarse los palillos chinos con fideos a la boca para luego tragar y hablar con suavidad. Por primera vez... el ramen no le habían resultado tan asquerosos, tal vez por que estaba concentrado en el cuello del rubio para luego fijarse distraído en su mano lastimada que lucía ya una benda...

-Pienso dejar hoy el colegio – dijo en voz baja esperando que solo el Uchiha le escuchase.

Sasuke dejó de golpear el plato con la cucharilla como cayendo en cuenta por fin lo que aquello significaba y fijó toda su atención en el rubio mientras su corazón se comprimía un poco con la noticia. Rogando por que el rubio estuviera mintiendo...

-Voy a fugarme – completó como para asegurarle que sus ruegos no funcionarían – Se que tu también deseas irte de aquí – Sasuke le miró fijamente, las mejillas de Naruto se habían sonrojado un poco – es por eso… que te propongo que nos vayamos juntos.

Esa última palabra hizo que el corazón del Uchiha se agitara dentro de su pecho, al igual que su sangre una vez más... no podía creer lo que´Naruto le estaba diciendo.

-Te dejaré pensarlo… - continuó – pero me iré esta noche… te buscaré para saber tu respuesta.

Se levantó llevando el tazón de ramen con él y salió del comedor dejando al Uchiha con una duda en la cabeza y un revoltijo en su estómago que no sabía que era…

_Irme… con Naruto._

No iba a negar que la propuesta le sonaba tentador… es más el solo pensar en eso sentía una holeada de excitación recorrer su cuerpo, además de que… fugarse sería algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero…

_Fugarme… con Naruto._

Abrió más sus ojos ante la perspectiva...

**FIN CAPÍTULO V**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Perdón por cortarlo tan feo!!, jejeje. Pero es que si no lo cortaba no iba a dejar nada para el capítulo final! además que si seguía iban a quedar con muchisima más curiosidad y tan poco soy tan mala... jejeje, y como el próximo capi es más larguito que este... he decidido cortarlo y hacer un epílogo con él. Así que el próximo viernes el capi final! y luego un epílogo de que pasa dentro de unos años... jejeje.**

**Bueno... que mas puedo decir...?? perdon por sacarlo tan tarde... y gracias por sus amables comentarios que me agradan mucho y me suben el ánimo y me hace muy feliz y... (bueno... mejor dejo de describir lo que me hacen sentir jejeje) un Beso!!... **

**AH! se me olvidaba!!... wow... luego que le estaba haciendo el repaso a este capi y que decidid agragar mas... me inspire y salio bastante largo a como estaba anterior!! o Kami...!! si me llegan mas comentarios lindos! voy a largar el otro tambien... jejeje.! gracias por los generosos revienws que me dejan!!**

**SAYO!**


	6. Decirle adiós a todo lo odio

**WOW!... el final... se acercó ya tan pronto? jejeje. Bueno... en este capi se develara lo que tanto esperaban, la razón por la que Naruto está en ese colegio. Jejejeje. Creo que muchos quedarán sorprendidos. Aunque los que vieron el ánime en que me base ya se lo habrán imaginado. xD. Espero que lo disfruten, al repasar el capi... quise hacerlo lo más largo posible. Y también espero no decepcionarles cuando se enteren lo que oculta Naru (por que yo sinceramente senti el mundo irse a mis pies cuando taba viendo el ánime jejeje. Aunque solo se parece un poco a este tiene la trama igual). **

**Capítulo VI. Decirle adiós a todo… lo odio.**

La propuesta del rubio seguía sonando en su cabeza… removía la comida con la cucharilla hasta que decidió probar algo al fin de aquel desayuno que no le apetecía y es que… en cuanto el arroz con salsa tocó su lengua su lengua sintió repulsión y al momento lo rechazó escupiendo lo poco que había probado.

-¿Qué demonios…? – se preguntó sintiendo como aún el desagradable sabor se encontraba en sus labios y se limpió la boca con desespero tratando de quitárselo.

¿Qué significaba aquello que la comida supiera tan asquerosa…?

Y entonces abrió sus ojos comprensivos. Lo había entendido.

Cuando se da cuenta de que se llegó la hora de ser un vampiro, los sentidos humanos ya no son los mismos, el sentido del gusto por la comida humana se pierde resultando esta totalmente asquerosa al contrario de la sangre que resulta ser lo más exquisito que hay a nuestro paladar…

Las palabras de su madre retumbaron en su cabeza, a pesar que de eso fueron varios años ya, lo recordaba a la perfección.

Así que… eso es.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia casi maniática afloró en los labios del Uchiha y colocó la mano que apretaba la cucharilla apoyada en la mesa, apretándole con más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se ponían más pálidos y sus uñas se clavaban en sus palmas causándole un leve dolor, pero no le importó, la emoción que le albergaba por haber comprendido era tal… era…

Eso es lo que me pasa con Naruto, pensó mientras brillaban sus ojos, Naruto es quién ha despertado en mi ese sentido de vampiro… por eso su sangre… por eso su cuello…

Sonrió. Escuchando la campana para el comienzo de las clases de la tarde.

Supongo que debo agradecerte… Naruto.

Se levantó de la mesa aún con aquella media sonrisa y se dirigió al salón de clases.

Kuso

Pensó una vez que se encontraba allí, ya habían transcurrido dos horas de clases y él aún permanecía allí, muriéndose por poder encontrar a su rubio compañero de habitación.

Pero… ese dobe decidió saltarse estas clases.

Apretó los dientes, si hubiese sabido nunca hubiera entrado en ellas en primer lugar.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Naruto dijo que lo buscaría para una respuesta. ¿Por qué demonios no podía asistir a las malditas clases y luego largarse a donde quiera que quisiera irse? Así al menos podría tenerlo cerca y saber donde está…

Pero nooooooo…

Volvió los ojos de forma irónica.

El brillante Naruto prefirió saltarse las clases, ¡que inteligente!, ¿no creyó que si faltaba a clases iba a llamar más la atención con su ausencia y podrían sospechar más que planeaba algo?, que genio!!

Pero se guardó sus ironías y pensamientos para él ya que se encontraba en ese maldit& clase que ya no le iba a servir para nada a partir de ese momento…

Y aquí es donde nos quedamos, estar escuchando estas estúpidas clases de "historia" me hizo recordar partes de mi vida desde que Yo he pisado ese maldit colegio. Y hoy… justamente hoy… se cumplen los 14 meses desde mi llegada aquí… y sinceramente agradezco que luego de morder a Naruto… me convertiré en un vampiro completo y por fin podré largarme de una vez por todas.

Se volvió a humedecer los labios casi de manera imperceptible con la imagen del rubio en su mente. Estaba ansioso.

Solo espérame Naruto.

Cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida, sonrió ampliamente satisfecho. La última vez que escucharía esa campana… la última… ignoró los comentarios de sus amigos con respecto a su "compañero" y continuó su camino hasta su habitación. Era allí donde debía estar él. Casi sin darse cuenta había apresurado el paso a medida que se acercaba más a su objetivo. Trató de calmarse al llegar a la puerta y de regular su respiración y sus instintos, el saber que por fin cumpliría su sueño… hacía que sus vellos se erizaran.

Metió la llave en la puerta y la giró. Por un momento se imaginó que encontraría a Naruto como hace dos meses… desvistiéndose mientras era bañado con la luz del sol del atardecer pero… no lo encontró.

Trató de quitar su expresión de decepción y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. Tal vez se encontraba en el armario o en el baño. Entró con su aire de autosuficiencia y comenzó a decir en voz alta:

-No era necesario que me invitaras a ir contigo dobe… - caminó hasta dentro de la habitación y se dirigió al baño que se encontraba cerrado - ya que mi graduación está próxima y pronto saldré de este maldit… - había tocado la puerta pero no recibió respuesta - ¿Usuratonkachi? – preguntó levemente. Abrió la puerta… no estaba.

Frunció el ceño y apretó el pomo de la puerta con enojo.

Ese… maldito… ¿ya se fue?

Pero un sonido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y al volverse se encontró con que le había pasado rozando una rosa azul muy cerca de donde había estado tres segundos antes he incrustado en la pared. El extraño objeto tenía una carta…

Sasuke lo tomó abriendo la carta y sorprendiéndose por unos instantes… luego sonrió sarcástico.

"Tenemos a tu hermoso kitsume que quería escaparse, si quieres volver a verlo ven a la parte trasera del colegio… ven precioso"

Arrugó la carta con sus manos y lo arrojó sobre su hombro.

-Que hagan lo que les de la gana…

Después de todo. Lo que sentía por el rubio era atracción pero esa atracción estaba atada al sabor de su sangre y a sus instintos vampíricos.

Pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento sintió una opresión apoderarse de su pecho…

Algo que no le dejaba respirar. Y vio las imágenes del rubio frente a su cabeza…

El primer día que lo vio… el día de visitas que se encontraba brillante… el día anterior cuando lo vio mirar por la ventana y el reflejo del atardecer en su rostro… cuando probó su sangre… esa mañana cuando le ofreció irse con él…

De nuevo estos sentimientos… otra vez. Kuso.

Sasuke estaba tan constornado por sus recuerdos que casi no se percató como estaba dando pasos hacia atrás… sintió como golpeaba algo, pero por el dolor lo último que se dio cuenta fue que estaba cayendo por la ventana y que pronto chocaría contra el piso si no hacía algo. Cerró sus manos en torno a su pecho lanzando una exclamación de miedo hasta que… Su cuerpo pareció cubierto con una energía procedida de su interior y su intento de protegerse por lo que se extrañó un poco al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo había girado en algún momento y aterrizó con lentitud en el suelo… abrió sus ojos claramente sorprendido por lo ocurrido.

Así que… esto son…

Se miró con admiración y sorpresa sus manos.

Mis poderes de vampiro…

Sonrió.

Será divertido usarlos.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando Orochimaru miró su reloj de muñeca con elegancia. Estaba sentado en las escaleras con sus dos "amigos" parados uno a cada lado de él mientras miraban a su alrededor esperando algo.

-Ya se está tardando Orochimaru-sama – dijo Kabuto con aire preocupado.

El susodicho solo sonrió tranquilo.

-El vendrá… después de todo. Hay algo especial entre estos dos… - miró fijamente el cuerpo tendido frente a ellos que presentaba a un rubio con una chamarra color negra y naranja y unos pantaloncitos naranjas. Naruto estaba acostado a unos metros en el suelo inconciente.

-Vaya forma de pensar fugarse… - comentó Kabuto – con semejante atuendo er muy fácil distinguirlo.

Orochimaru sonrió. Mientras que Kimamaru tan solo asintió.

Esperaban que el Uchiha se dejara ver desde una de las esquinas del lugar pero los tres abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos cuando le vieron caer desde la azotea del lugar. Estos se levantaron mirándole con una sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Desde arriba? – susurró Orochimaru dando a entender que nunca había imaginado que aparecería desde el quinto piso y saltaría… bajó su mirada para fijarlo en el chico que se había inclinado a ver a Naruto. ¿Cómo podía haber saltado con tanta facilidad desde semejante altura y estar como si nada? Sonrió – Eres sorprendente Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no le prestó atención, estaba más concentrado en el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

-Solo estoy probando mis nuevos poderes – susurró con autosuficiencia sabiendo de ante mano que ninguno de ellos le había entendido – No puedo imaginar los que tendré una vez que haya tomado su sangre.

-Sasuke-kun – volvió a hablar Orochimaru – Eso fue realmente hermoso… Estas hecho para ser un líder! pertenece a nuestro grupo junto con Naruto-kun…

El Uchiha bufó de forma burlona. Mientras tomaba al rubio en brazos y lo levantaba con una facilidad increíble.

-Déjense de estupideces humanos inútiles – contestó con desprecio – Me llevaré a Naruto y espero no volvérmelos a cruzar de nuevo…

Con unas palmaditas de su mano, (la que estaba bajo los hombres de Naruto), el rubio abrió sus orbes azules un tanto perezoso encontrándose con el pálido rostro del Uchiha. Se removió con desespero en los brazos del mayor.

-¡¡U-Uchiha!! – exclamó saltando de los brazos de este y mirándole sorprendido - ¿¡Que-que haces aquí!?

-Te vine a rescatar dobe… - dijo el pelinegro con aire de autosuficiencia mientras apuntaba a los otros chicos – ya que al parecer entre estos inútiles te derrotaron con facilidad…

-¡¡No necesitaba tu ayuda Uchiha!! ¡¡YO PODÍA DERROSTARLOS POR MI PROPIA CUENTA!!

-Ah… eso lo vi – contestó burlón Sasuke haciendo que las mejillas del rubio se volvieran más rojas.

-Podía haberlos derrotado por mi propia cuenta pero estos cobardes me atacaron por la espalda!! Además… que hacías cargándome como si fuera una princesa o algo así?? – preguntó exasperado.

-Pues, eso era lo que parecías…

Naruto parecía estar apunto de echar humo por las orejas. Pero a Sasuke eso no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto.

-No arrugues tu cara por que esa hermosa cara de niña puede dañarse…

Naruto abrió más sus ojos sorprendido y ofendido por las palabras del mayor. Pero no pudo decir la cantidad de insultos que tenía en mente por que fue interrumpido:

-Esto es realmente hermoso… las paleas entre amantes siempre me han divertido… definitivamente tienen que ser parte del consejo – Ambos chicos le miraron extrañados… "¿Amantes?" un tic apareció en un ojo de Naruto al igual que en la ceja de Sasuke.

-Para poder obtener unos espécimen como ustedes sabíamos que tendríamos que usar la fuerza para hacerlos recapacitar – habló Kabuto – por favor, no nos hagan llegar a los golpes… no quisiéramos dañar a un ser tan atractivo como Sasuke-kun y a una hermosura como lo es Naruto-kun.

Ambos susodichos tenían una expresión de que no podían creer lo que esos estaban diciendo.

Un sonido de Orochimaru chasqueando los dedos les hizo volver a la realidad.

-Si es necesario obtendremos tu hermosura a la fuerza… - continuó Orochimaru.

-Ya va… ¿Qué querían decir con "amantes"? – Naruto aún tenía la extraña expresión entre asco y aturdimiento que se había formado en su rostro.

Pero entonces Naruto fue consciente como de detrás de ellos salía un chico con un palo de entrenamiento de kendo en sus manos e iba a atacar a Sasuke.

-¡¡SASUKE!! – gritó Naruto al momento de interponerse entre él y recibir directamente el impacto del arma en su hombro izquierdo.

Sasuke vio todo casi que a cámara lenta. A Naruto siendo golpeado en su hombro para luego soltar un grito de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo. El Uchiha abrió más sus ojos. Y sintió su sangre hervir de furia… sus ojos obtuvieron de pronto un tono rojizo y sus colmillos se alargaron mostrándolos sin reparo.

Se lo iban a pagar…

-Chicos átenlos – comenzó a hablar Orochimaru – pero no sean tan malos con ellos no queremos hacerles daños a dos seres tan hermo…

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Kabuto dejó su expresión tranquila parpadeando un par de veces y Kimimaru abrió su boca dejando caer al suelo la rosa que hasta ahora había sostenido… todos ya estaba tirados en el suelo, habían sido derrotados los cuatro con facilidad por el Uchiha. Que luego volvió a arrodillarse frente a Naruto.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación. Naruto tan solo asintió aunque tosió un poco. Aún sostenía el lugar golpeado en el hombro izquierdo.

-Esto es… realmente… tienen una conexión especial – Orochimaru tenía sus cejas alzadas – que envidia me das Sasuke-kun - Sasuke ya tenía sus dientes bastante apretados por el enojo.

-¿¿Y QUE SI FUERA ASI EH?? – gritó ya exasperado… Todos los presentes abrieron sus ojos extrañados y hasta Naruto lo miró con sorpresa – Tu eres un maldito homosexual!!... y que Naruto lo sea también no quiere decir que se va a interesar en ti!!...

-¡¡Oye!! – Sasuke volvió a ver de nuevo a Naruto que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y con claro enojo en el rostro luciendo ofendido - ¡¡Yo no soy homosexual!!

La cara de Sasuke parecía un poema ya que su boca estaba bien abierta.

-¿No? – preguntó dudoso.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no ttebayo!!

Un tic apareció en su ojo negro.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué ese comportamiento tan raro y esos sonrojos cuando te decían algo así?

-¡¡Era por que estaba avergonzado!! – replicó molesto – Además que me ponía furioso! No me gusta que me traten como chica…

-Entonces… ¿Si no eres gay que era lo que ocultabas y no me querías decir?

-No oculto nada dattebayo!! Y no soy gay! Me gustan las chicas!! – dijo ofendido – Ese fue el principal problema por el que mi obachan me metió a este internado… - se sonrojó un poco mientras colocaba una expresión morbosa en su rostro como recordando algo – las chicas jóvenes de mi edad se dejaban cautivar con mi cara de inocencia y las mayores decían que yo despertaba en ella su instinto maternal, ¡¡podía tener a la mujer que quisiera dattebayo!! Era realmente el paraíso!! Pero mi obachan tiene una extraña idea que piensa que mi comportamiento de querer tener a toda mujer que quiera es por la pérdida de mis padres, y piensa que estoy tomando la imagen de mi abuelo "ero-senin-pervertido" por eso creyó que si me metía en este internado solo para "chicos" sin ninguna chica iba a disminuir mi atracción por las mujeres… Pero ya no lo soportaba más… quería poder salir a divertirme con chicas… tengo que poder salir por que sé las hermosas mujeres que estás allá fuera esperándome… - Naruto tenía sus ojos brillantes al decirlo - pero mi abuela... dijo que no me dejaría salir de aquí hasta que demostrara que mi mundo no gira al rededor de las mujeres, cree que estoy obsecionado con las mujeres.

Sasuke tenía su boca abierta sin poder creer lo que había escuchado decirle… Orochimaru y sus amigos se encontraban también mirando al rubio aunque estos últimos no parecían sorprendidos.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me pediste que me fuera contigo?

Naruto parpadeó ante la pregunta y frunció el ceño.

-Andaba contigo por que eras el único que me parecía normal – aclaró – es decir que no era tan raro como los demás que tan solo se me insinuaban y te pedí que vinieras conmigo por que también sentí que eso era lo que tu querías también, además que te considero mi amigo y creía que podíamos salir a buscar chicas juntos… - el rubio terminó mirándole extrañado - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensabas?

Sasuke se sonrojó un poco volviendo su mirada para no verlo más.

-Pensabas que era homosexual Sasuke-kun y que estaba enamorado tuyo y que se iban a fugar juntos – arrastró las palabras Orochimaru – que tierno… Pero no Naruto-kun no es gay (Por desgracia) aunque nosotros pensamos que tú pudieras volverlo a nuestro bando… ya que siempre estaba contigo y esas cosas… pero me di cuenta que al parecer tu tampoco eras gay y quería que se unieran a nuestro club y cambiarlos un poco… no saben lo excitante que se ven juntos… - se relamió el labio inferior con una mirada libidinosa.

-En verdad creías que era gay? – preguntó Naruto mirándole fijamente. Sasuke sintió un revoltijón en su estómago al darse cuenta que estaba equivocado. Pero aún así tomó al rubio de brazos haciendo que este de pronto sintiera un dolor en el lugar golpeado pero aún así Sasuke lo ignoró y se acercó más.

-Cada vampiro tiene su propia preferencia por la sangre…

-¿De-de que hablas? – preguntó Naruto entrecerrando sus ojos un poco sin comprender.

-Y cuando estamos en presencia de nuestra sangre predilecta no podemos soportar probar… - hablaba con tanta dulzura que casi Naruto no podía escucharle – en otras palabras… tu eres mi sangre predilecta y esa era mi sensación en el pecho… eso era lo que me atraía de ti – sonrió haciendo que Naruto abriera sus ojos con sorpresa – moriría antes de morder a un hombre… pero… contigo Naruto… esta sensación no se va.

-U-Uchiha… me- me estás asustando – exclamó el rubio en un susurro.

-Este… - sus ojos ya lucían rojos haciendo que Naruto temblara un poco y se giró de improviso para no seguirlo mirando– Es el examen final que me habló Itachi.

-Uchiha – Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. Sintiendo como el chico se acercaba más a él… y el rubio le dejaba… no sabía la razón por la que le dejaba acercarse… pero sintió como el aliento de este le hacía estremecer en su cuello y como sus blancas manos rodearon su cuerpo… apretándole contra él. Ahogó un grito al sentir como los filosos dientes del Uchiha se incrustaba en su cuello. ¿Qué pasaba?

Sasuke sintió sus dientes hundirse con suavidad y sensualidad en la morena piel de Naruto. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo queriendo fundirse con él. Era la sangre más exquisita que había probado y le estaba embriagando de sobre manera. El líquido caliente se coleaba por sus labios, y degustaba con gusto la sangre… era… simplemente maravilloso… por algún extraño razón Naruto continuaba consciente con los ojos entreabiertos mirando el vacío sintiendo algo de dolor pero a la vez tranquilidad… y una sonrisa de bienestar invadió sus manos al sentir como una fría mano del Uchiha que permanecía pegándole contra su cuerpo se coleaba por debajo de su chamarra… teniendo así más contacto con la cálida piel de su cuerpo… pudiendo sentir su plano abdomen… se dejó recostar con un ligero escalofrío contra Sasuke mientras un gemido escapaba de sus labios al sentir algo duro pegar contra su cadera… Sabía que era y además… le excitó.

Sus energías se fueron agotando de su cuerpo y sus rodillas flaquearon sintiéndose resbalar de los brazos del Uchiha una vez que este separó su boca de su cuello aunque sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal al sentir la cálida lengua de Sasuke pasearse por su cuello, saboreándolo y es que el Uchiha no quería dejar escapar ningún rastro de sangre. Aunque luego que terminó, separó sus labios del chico sintiendo como este caía dormido en sus brazos.

Siento… como si he perdido algo valioso.

Pensó, y sintió sus ojos humedecer… no sabía por que… pero…

-Realmente hermoso! – susurró la voz de orochimaru. Sasuke se había olvidado que estaba allí. Sasuke dejó caer al suelo a Naruto sin importarle un poco y dirigió su mirada a los tres chicos… que lucían mejillas sonrosadas ante la escena.

-No me apetece probar sus sangres… son realmente asquerosos – susurró para sí mismo - pero… necesito probar mis nuevos poderes de vampiro…

Y con un rápido movimiento corrió hasta ellos dejándoles inconsciente con un golpe a cada uno. Probó sus sangres, sintiéndose de pronto repulsivo… ninguno se comparaba con el sabor de Naruto. El más asqueroso a probar sinceramente había sido Orochimaru. Lo dejó caer al suelo con cara de asco y los miró de soslayo…

-Bien hecho… Sasuke-kun – la voz conocida de su hermano mayor le hizo salir de su aturdimiento. Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba Itachi, luciendo su capa negra recostado contra la pared… ¿había mirado todo?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke suspicaz

-Mandé a una de mis mascotas a vigilarte… - un pequeño vampiro revoloteó a su dirección para luego colgarse de la rama más cercana - pensé que pronto despertarías como vampiro y no estaba equivocado – miró a los chicos en el suelo – Te enseñaré como borrar sus recuerdos ototo… - cerró sus ojos sonriendo un poco – ya es la hora de alejarse del mundo humano como parte de este… debemos borrar los recuerdos de todos antes del amanecer, así que… tenemos trabajo.

Sasuke estaba perdido en sus recuerdos… entrecerró sus ojos mientras estos se fijaban en el cuerpo en específico de Naruto.

-Dile adiós a tus amiguitos ototo – susurró su hermano mirando la expresión de su hermano con un rostro realmente enternecido – si quieres te dejo despedirte.

Sasuke trató de ignorar a su hermano volviendo su rostro.

-No digas tonterías Itachi son humanos inútiles…

Pero aún así Itachi volvió a desaparecer y lo Sasuke se vio solo.

Por unos segundos no hizo nada… aunque una fuerza misteriosa entonces le hizo acercarse al cuerpo de Naruto que seguía en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado caer y se arrodilló junto a él para ver mejor su rostro brillante bajo la luz de la luna. El rubio lucía tranquilo… calmado… como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Y Sasuke lo vio atento… acercando una de sus manos al rostro moreno y apartando algunos mechones rubios que caían por su frente…

Jamás admitiría que definitivamente…

Odiaba decirle "adiós" a todo.

Odiaba decirle "adiós" a Naruto.

-Adiós dobe… - dijo una vez que lo había colocado en su cama. No sabía como había llegado tan rápido a aquel lugar pero no le importaba. Escuchó como el rubio se removía aún dormía.

Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse Sasuke colocó un dedo en su frente tal como se lo había dicho Itachi y concentrándose sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su mano y extenderse por sus dedos hasta casi desprenderse de su dedo índice y vio como una extraña energía color verde rodeaba la frente de Naruto hasta introducirse en este…

"Sasuke"

Le escuchó murmurar en sueños mientras entre abría sus ojos azules un poco para verlo y luego los cerraba quedándose dormido.

Esa sensación de nuevo le invadió. Esa sensación de haber perdido algo valioso. Sintió una necesidad de inclinarse sobre esos labios pero no lo hizo… se quedó solo observándole.

-¿Melancólico ototo? – preguntó la voz de su hermano.

-Cállate – contestó el chico sin humor mirando a Itachi que estaba recostado en el alfeizar de la ventana, cuando se acercó lo vio flotando en el aire…

-¿Como puedes hacer eso? – preguntó arrugando su ceño.

-Ahora te enseñaré muchas cosas que puedes hacer con tus poderes ototo… - extendió su mano. Sasuke lo tomó y al bajar pudo sentir como alguna fuerza lo mantenía en el aire… - por ahora volaremos con mi energía… ¿Listo para irnos? Pronto amanecerá…

Sintió una presión en su pecho. Y frunció el ceño un poco. Esa sensación no le gustaba.

-Hai – asintió.

Jamás admitiría que realmente… lo extrañaría…

Jamás admitiría que de verdad… había sentido "algo" por el rubio.

Jamás admitiría que haber escuchado que el rubio no sentía lo mismo por él… le había dolido.

Y Jamás admitiría que tal vez… solo tal vez… se había enamorado del humano de cabello rubio…

_**Naruto.**_

**FIN**

**Bueno... este es el capi final... aunque ya les dije que va a ver un epílogo que sacaré el próximo viernes. Así que... pueden pasar algunas cosas en ese epílogo. jojojo. Aunque les abvierto. (para que no queden decepcionados) que esta es una historia con final abierto, para que cada quién saque sus conclusiones. **

**Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia. A los que esperaron cada viernes la actualizacion y a los que acaban de leer o me siguen desde hace poco, tambien gracias!! no saben lo feliz que me hicieron al saber que mi fic fue tan bien aceptado!! aunque fue un fic corto. Y no del todo shonen ai, ya que solo se sintió la atracción de Sasuke. Aunque deben admitir que también un poco de Naru-chan jejeje. **

**Ah... por cierto... ciertamente la historia desde el comienzo fueron los recuerdos de Sasuke, Y los pensamientos al principio de cada capítulo era lo que pensaba Sasuke en esos momentos en los que no prestaba atención a la clase... por eso los cambios de meses... y en el primer capi se veía a Sasuke tan ancioso por morder el cuello del rubio!. Así que en el primer capi desde ese momento se puso a recordar y todo fue más o menos un falsh bakc... (espero no haberles confundido nnU) **

**Un beso! Cuidense!! si quieren dejarme algun reviewns se los agradecere mucho... si aun no estan en shock con lo que ocultaba naru jajaja. **

**En el epílogo... como será algo realmente corto. Junto a ese incluiré la introducción de mi nueva historia la cual al igual que esta está bastante adelantada... asi que no habrá problema en sacarla cada viernes!! **

**Ah! por cierto... como este es practicamente el final de la historia (Ya que el epílogo es solo para saber que fue de la vida de Sasuke unos cinco años después de esto...) entonces les digo. **

**mi próxima historia tambien está inspirada en el ánime con que me inspire para esta... **

**El título de esta historia **

**"Kyūketsuki-Sasuke"**

**Se debe a "Kyūketsuki" en japonés significa "vampiro" en todo caso es "vampiro Sasuke"Así que mi otra historia se llamará:"Kyūketsuki-Naruto", y esta vez el vampiro va a ser nuestro rubio adorable... jejeje. espero que me sigan ya que es una historia bastante entrenida la verdad y bastante fuera de lo común!Ahora sí!... chaito!!**


	7. Epílogo

**"Kyūketsuki-Sasuke"**

**Epílogo.**

_**Lo recostó en su cama y lo observó mientras dormía… se veía tan tranquilo… tenía su rostro de moreno iluminado por la luz de la luna, con el cabello como finas edras doradas cayendo en su frente… los apartó acariciando con adoración aquel rostro de niña (como siempre le había llamado) y acercándose un poco más a él… sintió que por fin podría besarle… sus labios pálido se curvaron en una sonrisa de medio lado, al poder tener tan cerca esos labios sonrojados… **_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente ante la habitación oscura frente a sus ojos. Se reincorporó en la cama con el ceño algo fruncido. Hace años que ya no soñaba con él… maldijo por lo bajo. Pensó que ya se había olvidado de aquel chico que había despertado sus instintos por primera vez.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones y observó distraído la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Perfecto. Ya era hora de salir… así se entretendría en algo y dejaría de pensar en su ex compañero humano.

Ya había pasado cinco años desde aquella noche… y ¿Qué decir? El primer mes de haber llegado a su casa había sido una tortura. La primera semana había estado más distraído que nunca… había perdido el interés de salir a "cazar" en la noche. Y tomaba sangre embotellada que guardaban en la despensa para no sentirse impaciente.

Itachi se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento, pero aún así no había dicho nada. Y lo dejó una semana sin molestarle siquiera. A la segunda semana. Anunció que iría a tomar sangre… su madre lo miró dudosa por unos segundos aunque luego sonrió diciendo que su niño al fin había crecido y que su padre estaría orgulloso si aún viviera. Sasuke lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a la salida tratando de ignorar los comentarios de su madre… aunque luego Itachi insistió en acompañarlo y por más que el Uchiha menor se negó, su madre le dijo que por ser la primera vez que andaba como vampiro por las calles que su hermano mayor debía acompañarle…

Sasuke se contuvo de decirle sus "noches" en el colegio privado cuando salía "furtivo" y no había necesitado en ningún momento la ayuda de su "hermano" pero eso hasta ahora y quería que lo que restara de su existencia se guardara como secreto si no quería recibir una laaarga charla con su madre. Esta siempre le había dicho que no se escapara de su colegio y tampoco atacara a los humanos… para ella la primera vez que Sasuke hubo mordido a alguien fue cuando despertó sus instintos vampiros… (así que su madre aún pensaba que era "principiante" en "eso") al igual que sus hermanas que pensaban lo mismo (el único que sabía la realidad era Itachi) pero allí estaba el mayor… aprovechándose de la ignorancia de su familia, para torturarlo esa primera noche y por desgracia para él su madre dijo que lo acompañaría también por el resto de la semana.

Aunque… debía admitir que haber salido con Itachi no había sido tan malo… este le indicó los hoteles donde podía ir y los lugares que podía frecuentar para conocer mujeres solteras… Sasuke no sabía que su hermano "sabía" tanto sobre el tema de las mujeres. Había pensado que su hermano era… un tic había aparecido en su ojo al preguntárselo. "homosexual" ya que a veces le había visto seguir a chicos.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Soy bi"_ le admitió en la tercera noche el mayor _"Las mujeres son realmente hermosas y tienen una sangre exquisita… pero algunas veces… me gusta algo menos delicado, a pesar de que hay hombres que se parecen a mujeres en muchos aspectos menos en…"_ Itachi se había señalado la entrepierna y Sasuke se hubo arrepentido de preguntar _"soportan más la rudeza… deberías probar alguna vez Sasuke… es una experiencia totalmente…" _

Sasuke volvió su rostro algo avergonzado.

"_No me interesa salir con hombres_" dijo decidido interrumpiéndole "_me gustan las mujeres_"

Ante esto el mayor solo sonrió.

"_oh, por supuesto_…" aceptó "_también hay veces en las que hay excepciones de que no te sientas atraído por los hombres… pero si puedes sentirte atraído por uno en especifico"_

Sasuke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, aunque como le estaba dando la espalda a su hermano, dudó que este hubiese notado. Itachi sabía…? Pero entonces le escuchó continuar…

"_Por ejemplo… yo tengo uno que es mi preferido…"_ Sasuke miró al mayor sin comprender "_Es decir que lo frecuento algunas veces a la semana… hay que aprovechar Sasuke, la vida de un vampiro es muchísima más larga que la de un humano… pueden pasar mil años y nosotros seguiremos viviendo… es por eso que no puedo mantenerlo eternamente y lo disfruto lo más que pueda" _

"¡¡_Itachi_!!" una voz de un chico le había llamado. Sasuke por curiosidad se volvió también ante la voz y se encontró con una cabellera dorada que se agitaba con el viento.

Por un segundo sintió su corazón dar un brinco por el color del cabello… pero descartó inmediatamente la posibilidad de que fuera… ehm… "ese mismo". Ya que este chico que parecía un poco mayor que él (casi de la edad que aparentaba su hermano) tenía el cabello largo con la mitad atada con una cola de caballo, el perfil fino como el de una chica (recordándole sorprendentemente al de… ehm… "aquel") y los ojos igual de azules… solo que delineados, resaltándolos de forma sorprendente. Era algo más alto que Sasuke y saludó a su hermano con un… cof cof… ¿le había besado?

Sasuke trató de contener su expresión de sorpresa. Nunca había visto a su hermano… vio agarrando al rubio por la cintura y Sasuke recorrió sin querer la estructura de su cuerpo… era delgado. Vestía unos pantalones negros algo más ajustados (de lo que los debería tener) y una camisa de botones al frente color blanca con los primeros tres botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho plano pero con los músculos marcados…

"_ah… lo siento interrumpo algo?"_ el rubio fijó su vista en el menor que le miraba con la boca semi abierta y luego en el mayor intentando saber lo ocurrido.

"_para nada"_ Itachi sonrió "_Deidara, este es mi ototo Sasuke_"

El rubio sonrió abiertamente mostrando tanto su sorpresa como su felicidad. Al parecer era la primera vez que Itachi presentaba a alguien de su familia.

Y es que… con toda razón!, pensó Sasuke, ¿Qué se proponía Itachi al estarle presentando a una de sus "victimas"? por favor… los humanos no deben saber de la existencia de los familiares…

"_Gusto en conocerte Sasuke"_ tomó la mano del pelinegro mientras sonreía y decía "_A Itachi nunca le gusta hablar de su familia… ya llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y ya era hora de saber que no era ningún marginado ni excluido social… aunque no me creas, ya me había hecho a la idea de seguir saliendo con tu hermano y tenerlo como un completo misterio"_

Sasuke seguía con la boca entre abierta sin poder creerlo… ¿tiempo saliendo?, un tic se había asomado en su ojo.

_"koi_…" escuchó que decía Sasuke. Y su boca se abrió más al ver como el rubio volvía a mirarlo sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que Itachi le llamara así. El menor pensó que iba a recibir un infarto ante aquello _"¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?, la película ya está por comenzar" _

Eso era suficiente… Sasuke pensó que a partir de ahora debería ir con un psicólogo para que le quitara aquel trauma que sentía al ver a su hermano… comportándose de esa manera tan melosa con ese humano. Una película?? Iba a ver una película con un humano?? El tic en su ojo se hizo tan notable que hasta Deidara se dio cuenta iba a preguntar algo pero el mayor le contuvo diciéndole algo así como que siguiera sin él que luego le alcanzaría. El rubio tan solo asintió se despidió de Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar dando vuelta sobre sus talones.

"_Itachi… dime que por favor te golpeaste la cabeza o que yo me golpee la cabeza y este es un sueño_"

Itachi sonrió tranquilamente.

_"te dije que tenía un predilecto_…" dijo tranquilamente.

_"Lo entiendo… pero salir con él? Hacer todas esas babosadas solo para poder beber de su sangre??_" preguntó atónito.

_"¿Y quién dijo que bebía de su sangre_?" preguntó indiferentemente el pelinegro. Sasuke creyó que si no le había dado un ataque al corazón era por que era vampiro y eso no era posible.

"_Entonces… ¿Por qué salir con él?"_ pero pareció que la respuesta le golpeó en la cabeza "_Estás diciendo que él es algo así como…"_

_"mi novio_?" completó "_Si_"

"_pero eso es imposible! Él es un humano nosotros debemos emparejarnos con nuestras mismas especies!!"_

"_oh si… es una lástima que no sea vampiro…"_ aceptó "_Por eso te dije… debo aprovecharlo lo más que pueda… además… debe haber alguna forma de convertirlo_"

Miró al rubio de soslayo se había detenido al llegar a la esquina y le miraba.

_"Ya debo irme ototo… que te diviertas esta noche_" iba a irse pero se detuvo de nuevo mirándole "_me di cuenta que nuestros gustos no eran tan distintos ototo_" sonrió "_aquel rubio, no estaba mal, lástima que no funcionara_"

Se alejó dejando a Sasuke atónito. Eso había sido…

"_tonterías"_ susurró para así apretando su puño.

No por que tuviera envidia de su hermano… no por que estuviera dolido… por supuesto que no. Itachi era un completo imbécil.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Luego de eso… el resto del mes Sasuke había vuelto a su vida normal… salía con chicas todas las noches a hoteles… se daba un revolcón. Y dejaba de pensar en su hermano que por desgracia se parecía a él, tirándose a ese rubio que, por desgracia, era casi parecido a Naruto.

Lo maldijo un millón de veces, hasta perder la cuenta… pero luego de algunos meses la imagen de Naruto ya no aparecía con frecuencia. Solo cuando algo le hacía recordarlo. Como por ejemplo… cada vez que pasaba al frente de un puesto de ramen... desde entonces, había evitado pasar por uno de esos puestos.

Cinco años después allí estaba Sasuke siguiendo con su vida que casi se había vuelto rutina…

Vio a la chica con que había salido hace una semana, había decidido llamarle de nuevo. No le apetecía volver a buscar otra pareja para esa noche y comenzar desde cero. Al menos esta chica sabía que iban a ir directamente a un motel y no necesitaría seducirla antes.

Sasuke no había cambiado mucho desde que había dejado el colegio.

Pasó una mano por su cintura y comenzó a caminar a su lado. La mujer de cabello pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreír como si aquello hubiese sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

-No pensé que volverías a llamarme Sasuke-kun.

-Mhm… - contestó sin darle importancia.

Nadie de ese colegio le recordaba, y si lo hacían estaba muy lejos de este como para encontrarse con algún compañero de clases o alguna chica de aquella ciudad…

Eso era lo que había pensado hasta que vio algo que le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Un chico casi de su misma altura solo que más bajo, de piel morena y cabello rubio un poco más largo con el fleco cayendo por su frente venía en sentido contrario a ellos. Sonreía tranquilamente, parecía estarse divirtiendo y más por que llevaba a una chica colgada a cada brazo de él, sonriendo atontadas mientras le miraban con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Sasuke atónito abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo siguió con la mirada…

"No puede ser…"

Pensó atónito sintiendo su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Se detuvo viéndole pasar por su lado. Aunque al parecer el rubio no había prestado atención a este por que estaba demasiado entretenido con aquellas dos rubias.

Sasuke volvió su rostro alzando sus cejas… "¿Sería Naruto?"

-¡No puedo decidir eso chicas… Ino, Temari las quiero a las dos!

"definitivamente… esa era la voz de Naruto"

Escuchó a las chicas riéndose como tontas. Antes de que la otra rubia volviera a hablar.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas querido venir a bailar con nosotras…

Lo pudo escuchar perfectamente a pesar de que estaban lejos ya que su audición estaba mucho más desarrollada. Frunció el ceño.

"Así que… Naruto había logrado su sueño de ligarse a las chicas que quisiera"

-Sasuke… Sasuke-kun… ¿pasa algo? – preguntó la pelirroja jalando un poco su brazo al ver como el chico se había quedado mirando a los otros.

-Karin… ¿Quieres que vayamos a bailar? – preguntó Sasuke de pronto mirándole. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

La muchacha entusiasmada por la propuesta de pasar más tiempo junto a Sasuke, con algo más serio. Aceptó entusiasmada por lo que dieron media vuelta. Sasuke podía observar perfectamente al rubio a pesar de la distancia…

Esta vez… Naruto no se escaparía de él.

**FIN EPÍLOGO.**

**(ESTE ES EL FINAL… PERO PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY UNA MALA ADEMÁS QUE HAN SIDO TAN AMABLES CONMIGO APOYANDOME VOY A DARLES UN BONUS QUE HICE A ULTIMA HORA ESTO ES COMO REGALO DE AGRADECIMIENTO PARA USTEDES… A MENOS HASTA QUE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN VALE? PARA QUE LES DE UNA IDEA DE CÓMO LLEVAR LA HISTORIA DENTRO DE SU CABECITA xD ASI QUE SI QUIEREN PASAR AL BONUS... ES CORTO PERO... TAL VEZ QUEDEN UN POCO MÁS SATISFECHOS- AL MENOS ESO ESPERO)**


	8. BONUS

****

**BONUS … esta vez narrada por Naruto**

_Su vida no podía ser más dulce… luego de haber estado encerrado por cinco años en aquel maldito colegio, había salido y entrado a la universidad por intención de su abuela… solo que en la universidad podía conocer a más chicas y salía a pasar un rato "agradable" con ellas. Además que se había mudado a aquella ciudad. Por fin después de tanta tortura había sido recompensado._

_Esa noche por fin había logrado convencer a dos chicas… para que salieran con él. Pero no a cualquieras chicas… si no dos de las más hermosas de la universidad, que maravillosamente, habían aceptado salir con él… y si tenía algo de suerte aquella noche, podía sacar a relucir el tema de hacer un trío (con tan solo aquella idea ya le hacía sonreír) Estaba disfrutando aquella noche… estaba convencido que sería una de las mejores que hubiera tenido, ambas chicas parecían estar bastante contentas de estar allí entre sí y no les importaban rozarse con él y entre ellas mientras bailaban. Naruto dijo que iría a buscar una bebida… y luego de que ambas chicas se negaran y continuaran bailando entre ellas. El rubio se dirigió a la barra pidió una copa y se volvió de nuevo a la pista de baile, las chicas seguían bailando entre sí. Sus ojos se mostraron brillantes pensó si sería buena idea proponerles el trío ya. _

_Pero aquella idea se cortó. Al notar que alguien le había estado observando. Se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos negros que también le miraba y que le hicieron estremecer… el chico se había acercado a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo aunque luego volvió sus ojos a la pista de baile. _

_Naruto se permitió verlo de reojo. Había algo familiar en él. Algo que no sabía que era pero que lo hacía extrañamente… _

_-¿…Conocido? – la suavidad con la que hubo hablado el chico le hizo verlo impresionado. ¿Había leído su mente? – No lo creo… - el pelinegro fijó su vista de nuevo en esas orbes azules. Y por un momento Naruto se quedó impresionado. Aunque este le haya dicho que no creía conocerlo le costaba creerle. _

_-Naruto Uzumaki – dijo enseguida el rubio extendiéndole inmediatamente una de sus manos. El pelinegro le miró con curiosidad antes de decidirse tomarla._

_-Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Y de nuevo allí estaba… esa sensación que le decía que algo se le estaba escapando de las manos. _

_Sintió como su mano era apretada un poco y ese fue el aviso suficiente como para darse cuenta que debía alejarla. _

_"Sasuke… Sasuke…" ese nombre rodaba por su mente. Estaba seguro haberlo escuchado antes… estaba seguro… pero ese gran vacío en su cabeza. _

_-¿Seguro que no nos conocemos desde antes? – preguntó dudoso con una confianza increíble. Es que en serio era como si ya le hubiese visto. _

_-Quién sabe… tal vez si. Y no lo recordamos – aceptó volviendo de nuevo su rostro al frente se estaba fijando en las dos rubias que le habían acompañado. _

_-Están conmigo – dijo inmediatamente el rubio con un tono receloso que no sabía de donde venía. Normalmente no era celoso con sus acompañantes. _

_El Uchiha le miró divertido. Con una sonrisa burlona que le hizo por unos momentos sentir una sensación que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Como un escalofrío que recorría toda su espina dorsal. _

_-No estoy interesado… - contestó con indiferencia – además ya tengo acompañante._

_Sintió un vuelco al estómago ante la información. _

_-No te preocupes que no te las voy a quitar dobe – la última palabra lo dijo con tanta dulzura que por un momento el rubio no se dio cuenta que era un insulto, _

_-¡No me digas dobe teme!- iba a seguir protestando pero algo dentro le detuvo. Sin casi haberse dado cuenta el chico moreno estuvo bastante cerca de él como para sentir escuchar su respiración en su oído cosa que le resultó extrañamente familiar y perturbador ya que se dio cuenta que le había puesto nervioso _

_-Extrañas marcas… - le escuchó susurrar mientras pasaba un frío dedo por su cuello en donde se mostraban dos pequeñas cicatrices… (casi invisibles) pero que se notaba de todas formas. Vio como el chico fruncía el ceño y de inmediato se llevó la mano al cuello reaccionando. _

_-No sé desde cuando lo tengo… ni siquiera sé como me los hice… - sonrió – parece que un vampiro me hubo mordido. _

_Vio al otro chico también sonreír burlón y pensó que tal vez había dicho una estupidez. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. _

_-Es una teoría interesante – contestó tan solo. _

_Naruto se sentía… extraño. Por alguna razón deseaba saber más de ese sujeto, es que era… tan misterioso… tan atrayente… tan… ¿atractivo? _

_Quiso golpearse así mismo por haber pensado algo tan estúpido. Pero es que… había algo raro en todo esto. _

_-¡¡NARUTO-KUN!! – llamó una de las chicas rubias… ¿Quién era? Ah… si. Ino - ¿No vienes a bailar? Si quieres trae a tu amigo – guiñó un ojo. Y por unos momentos a Naruto no le pareció mala idea._

_-Oye… si quieres la próxima vez te puedo dejar a una de mis chicas – dijo con una sonrisa pícara – o puedes traer a la tuya – agregó de inmediato al ver como el Uchiha alzaba una de sus cejas. Por alguna razón… quería volver a verlo y por eso le estaba diciendo propuestas que nunca creyó poder decirle a otro hombre. ¿Compartir una de sus chicas con otro? Cuando podía hacer un trío? Pero debía reconocer que deseaba por todos los medios que el chico aceptara. _

_-Sasuke-kun – alguien le había llegado a un lado al pelinegro y este le miró con indiferencia. La pelirroja no parecía haberse molestado ya que estaba acostumbrada a aquello - Pensé que te habías ido. No te encontraba después de salir del tocador… - el Uchiha se colocó tras ella y la abrazó por la cintura (con ella dándole la espalda). Naruto sintió que su corazón latía con prisa. ¿Por qué…?_

_-Vámonos al hotel. _

_Naruto vio a la mujer parpadeando sorprendida mientras le veía por encima de su hombro. _

_-Pero… si ni siquiera hemos… - no pudo continuar hablando ya que soltó un pequeño gemido al pelinegro posar sus labios en su cuello a manera provocativa… mientras lo mordía con suavidad y lo besaba. La chica se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir. _

_El rubio sabía que ella se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos y el sintió… él sintió… como una oleada de enojo le recorría de pronto. Podía ver los ojos negros del chico mirándole fijamente mientras besaba aquel cuello sacando gemido tras gemido de los labios de aquella mujer y sus manos comenzabas a recorrer con lentitud el abdomen de la chica que lucía al descubierto. _

_Y sintió… celos. Estaba celoso, por que esa escena le parecía algo familiar… frunció el ceño luchando por no arrebatarle aquella chica al Uchiha. Apretó sus dientes indignado._

_-Oigan… váyanse al hotel – dijo de pronto el rubio enojado y tanto Sasuke como la chica le miraron extrañados sin comprender – Es que… parecen entusiasmados – quiso corregirse apenado. Pero entonces Sasuke sonrió._

_-Vámonos Karin – se puso recto y se acercó al rubio sin soltar a la chica que aún parecía estar algo aturdida por lo que el pelinegro había hecho pero más feliz que nunca – Y si, suena interesante – se dirigió a Naruto que le miró extrañado – ¿mañana aquí?_

_El rubio no pareció comprender por unos segundos a lo que se refería el Uchiha hasta que recordó lo que le había dicho. _

_-Ah. Si, por supuesto. _

_-Nos vemos Usuratonkachi… - les vio alejarse mientras se quedaba pensando distraído. _

_Ese último insulto, no le había insultado para nada… es más, le había causado hasta nostalgia volverlo a escuchar… "¿Volverlo a escuchar?" frunció el ceño. Si recordaba nadie le había llamado así en su vida. _

_-¡¡NARUTO-KUN!! – volvieron a llamarle esta vez al unísono. Volvió su rostro y vio a ambas chicas muy juntas… casi en una danza erótica y sin querer sonrió. _

_Mañana volvería a ver a Sasuke… (cosa que no sabía el por que le alegraba) pero hoy si el chico tenía diversión con esa chica, él pudiera ganarle teniendo el doble de diversión con estas dos chicas._

_No era por venganza que lo hacía, no era por venganza de que el Uchiha se hubiera ido con esa chica que ahora estaba decidido a usar, todo su poder de seducción con esas dos chicas para que hicieran el anhelado trío. ¡Nada de eso! Solo… _

_Se estaba divirtiendo. El teme no tenía nada que ver… y mañana solo le demostraría que él era mejor conquistando chicas. Eso era todo lo que iba a pasar. _

**AHORA SÍ… **

**FIN**

**Holas… bien… dijo que sería una historia inconclusa… e iba a ser bastante inconclusa si la dejaba donde quería dejarla. Jejeje. Pero luego… no sé, me compadecí y quise hacer el reencuentro de esos dos (espero haberles dejado satisfechos)… pero ahora ustedes tendrán que imaginarse el resto, aunque ya era de esperarse que de una u otra manera quedarian juntos (no fuera una historia sasu/naru si al menos ambos no se atrayeran un poquito jeje). Ven que Naruto si sintió celos. Y es que todo eso Sasuke lo hizo a propósito (ya se habrán dado cuenta xD) hacer lo mismo que había hecho cuando mordió a Naruto. Aunque el rubio no recuerde nada, aún puede sentir "algo" (y es que… eso se debe por que Sasuke nunca quiso borrar sus recuerdos en primer lugar… por eso él aveces parece recordar algunas cosas aunque no cree que sea verdad) **

**Les dí un pequeño regalito con respecto a Itachi y Deidara… (se imaginaran el por que, no? Si lo leen hay una parte allí interesante con respecto al parecido que tienen estos dos mayores con estos dos menores jejeje) **

**Creo que la historia (con esta parte extra) quedó como para continuarla… pero lo siento… no deseo continuarla… al menos por que tengo ya la otra historia de vampiros. Que les hable…**

**"Kyūketsuki-Naruto"**

**El cual les dejo la introducción. (no tiene nada que ver con este fic… lo siento) jeje.**

**Si quieren pasarse. Sean bienvenidos!**

**Nos leemos por alla!!**


End file.
